


Orpheus's Curse

by DragonPrincess101



Series: Musician Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: 4th season and so on, Amusement Parks, Angels, Animagus Harry Potter, Animals, Attempted Molestation, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Neville Longbottom, BAMF Sirius Black, Ballet, Ballroom Dancing, Because Sam used to wet himself when he's a kid, Bed-Wetting, Bisexual Sirius Black, Castiel (Supernatural) Does Not Care About Gender Norms, Castiel Does Not Understand, Castiel Does Not Understand Jokes, Castiel Speaks Enochian, Celebrities, Cosplay, Costumes, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Harry Potter, Crying Harry, Curious Harry Potter, Cursed Harry Potter, Cute Harry Potter, Dancer Harry Potter, Dancing, Danger, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Dark Sirius Black, Dean Hates Witches, Dean Loves Pie, Dean Swears, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Dean Winchester's Taste in Music, Dean and Food, Dean and Kids, Dean is a Bad Influence, Dean is annoyed with Harry wetting himself but understanding, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demons, Despair, Draco Malfoy Being a Brat, Dragons, Drums, Elder Wand, Emotional Manipulation, Empath Harry Potter, Enochian, Evil Harry Potter, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fallen Angels, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, Freedom, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Good Harry Potter, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Groupies, Growing Up, Guitars, Harry In Glasses, Harry Potter Cooks, Harry Potter Flirts, Harry Potter Has Long Hair, Harry Potter Has Secrets, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Harry Potter Reading Comics & Manga, Harry Potter Sings, Harry Potter Swears, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Harry Potter loves anime and cartoons, Harry Potter loves costumes and cosplaying, Harry Potter was Raised by Sirius Black, Harry helping out with the Cases, Harry is Lord Potter, Harry wets himself when he's really scared, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Homophobia, Hope, Human Trafficking, Innocent Harry Potter, Insane Harry Potter, Insanity, Invisibility Cloak, Lectures, Leprechauns, Lonely Harry Potter, Loss of Innocence, Love at First Sight, Lucifer's Cage, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Madness, Magical Accidents, Magical Songs, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mind Control, Minor Character(s), Misery, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Multiple Endings, Music Battles, Musical Instruments, Musician Harry, Musician Harry Potter, Musicians, Neo Victorian, Nerd Sam Winchester, Night Terrors, Orpheus and Eurydice Myth, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Sirius Black, Pansexual Harry Potter, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Piano, Potions, Prankster Gabriel, Prankster Harry Potter, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Protective Sirius Black, Puberty, Puella Magi Madoka Magica References, Racism, Racist Language, Rescue, Resurrection Stone, Sad Sirius Black, Sam Winchester Has Puppy Dog Eyes, Sam Winchester Loves Health Food, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sam Winchester's Laptop, Sam trying to protect Harry's Innocence, Sassy Harry Potter, Scott Pilgrim References, Sea Monsters, Seer Luna Lovegood, Self-Harm, Self-Harming Harry Potter, Self-Hatred, Shakespeare Quotations, Shapeshifting, Singing, Sirius Black Adopts Harry Potter, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike, Smart Sam Winchester, Snakes, Song Lyrics, Steampunk, Suffering, Suicidal Harry, Swing Dancing, Tailor Harry, The Deathly Hallows, Transphobia, Travel, Vampires, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Lucius Malfoy, Video & Computer Games, Violins, Weird Harry Potter, Werewolves, Witches, Wonderland, bigender Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: (Lyricist and poet needed)Young Lord Potter loves his godfather Sirius. While Lord Black is kind to his godson and heir, he refused to let the boy go outside of the fences that surrounds the tower hidden deep in the forest. But Harry desires to see the whole world beyond his home so he sings and plays his musical instruments hoping to lure anybody just anybody to go to the tower to free him.The Winchester brothers along with Castiel come to the city after reports of people whom went missing in the forest, along with rumors of a flying motorcycle, a huge Black Dog, unusual weather changes and the music that was supposedly heard in the forest before the weather changes & the people went missing.When they reach the tower secret location, they found a child trapped behind the fences. When the brothers free the boy, they realize that they are now in a huge mess once again when they learn the boy's curse & that his pissed off godfather is NOT the only one they should worry about.Harry is happy to be on an adventure with his new friends until he learns about the secrets he must protect no matter what, the people with dark intentions towards him, and the heavy price of his beautiful unique power.





	1. Playing Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own spn or hp
> 
> The music Harry is playing before Sirius arrives:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inb8MMZ-QmA

_The tiny boy with a lighting bolt scar is sitting in on a dark throne in a golden cage, in his hands he sees that he’s holding_ **_a lovely cloak, a strange wand and an odd stone_ ** _. Suddenly he hears screams and laughter from the darkness._

 

 _His green eyes get filled with fear when he sees hands attempting to reach him between the bars of the cage_. _Some hands are aggressive and others are gentle._ _He sees different color eyes, some are human but others are not...Some eyes are black and some are glowing blue. He hears whispers of greed and kindness everywhere. He hears threats and assurances everywhere. He hears demands and pleads everywhere._

 

_Despite that none of the hands can reach him. Harry curled in a fetal position in his throne and hold the three items close to his chest. He doesn't know why but he feels the need to protect these **objects**. _

 

_~~~_

 

Harry quickly gets up from the couch heaving.

 

“I don't remember how many times I had seen those 3 things....” he said as he sighs sadly.

 

In front of the boy is his violin and on his chest was a book of songs that he was reading before his nap. He stretches his limbs, gets up from the couch and puts the book back on the shelf. Harry goes to the kitchen to drink pumpkin juice and he looks at the clock and sighs.

 

“Sirius won’t be back for an hour” he said in frustration as he goes to his bedroom.

 

He smiles at the large window showing the magnificent view of the forest and the city beyond the forest from afar. His large bedroom room is filled with so many things. There are different genres of books like history, fairy tales, or comics. There are toys like stuffed animals, plushies, shiny action figures, board games, a TV and video games. There's nice clothes and costumes like sailor uniforms or princess costumes. And there different kinds of musical instruments. He goes to a cage and opens it. The snowy owl hoots as she comes out and jumps to Harry’s waiting arm.

 

“Hedwig, let’s go outside” he said smiling.

 

~~~

 

Hedwig flies around in the air while Harry is dancing gracefully in the grass around the fruit trees and bushes filled with berries outside the tall tower as he plays his violin. Surrounding the place are 3 high lovely fences _covered in metal sigils_ and there’s  sigils deeply engraved on the stone floor in front of the fences as well. There’s a line of salt surrounding one of the fences. The tower is deep in the forest and Harry can slightly see the tops of the buildings of the city. He stops dancing but keeps playing the violin.

Harry’s eyes are filled with curiosity and longing at the sight. He wants to go to the world beyond the fence but his godfather Sirius won’t let him. Sirius warned Harry about the monsters and spirits out there wanting to capture him.

“There’s so many things I want to see beyond this place...There’s something beyond this place out there for me! I want to explore the world and I want to make new friends!” thought the little sorcerer as he begins to dance again.

Harry enjoys playing outside the tower especially when he sings, dances and plays one of his musical instruments outside. While he enjoys dancing and making music...He was hoping to catch anyone’s attention with his music, and he’s hoping to lure someone who can bring him out of his ~~prison~~ home for him to see the world.

 

Unknowing to Harry, there’s a teenager in a boyscout uniform with black eyes among the trees staring at the dancing child. He smirks darkly and then he stares into the salt and sigils on the floor and the fences in front of him.

 

“ ** _That wizard can’t keep his princess in there forever_ ** ….” he thought as he vanished into the forest.

 

When Harry ends his song and stops dancing and Hedwig perched on a tree branch, a huge black dog carrying a bag around his neck comes to the fences.

 

Each gate open by themselves to allow the dog to enter.

 

“Sirius!” called out Harry happily.

 

The dog runs to the boy and he forms into a man with long black hair and a mustache carrying the bag. Sirius kindly smiles at Harry and the boy runs into his godfather’s open arms.

 

“Hello Harry, I brought toys and treats” said Sirius cheerfully.

 

“Yay~” said Harry.

 

As the two approach the tower, Sirius looks to Harry.

 

“I want to ask...Do you have to make **_music outside the tower_ ** ?” said Sirius with a concern face with _eyes filled with regret_ .

 

“I love making music out here it is really fun, why I shouldn’t I do it ?” said Harry with a curious face.

 

Sirius sighs when he looks into Harry’s innocent eyes.

~~~

**_Earlier Today_ **

_A young couple spots the gate from afar hearing a violin playing. Their faces are really concern when they saw a lonely child there. Before they could get any closer._

_"No farther!"_

_They look behind him and see a furious Sirius behind them and a flash of light hits them. They were transformed into birds..._

~~~

“Nevermind” said Sirius smiling bravely but Harry feels that something’s wrong.

 

“ **Troll’s toes** ” said Sirius as his tears come out of his eyes and he throws them at the wall.

 

An opening appears on the doorless tower and the two enter. As soon as Hedwig flew after them, the opening disappeared.


	2. Bird in a cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes music for Sirius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The piano music Harry plays for Sirius: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oy733qIw-LM 
> 
> BTW I don't own Beatles' Yellow Submarine lyrics

Sirius smiles in his chair as he watches Harry playing the piano beautifully but his concerned eyes sees in Harry’s eyes that he’s longing and hoping. It’s also evidenced by the music Harry is playing. He feels his godson’s magical emotions through the music. He’s aware that ** _Harry is pleading with him through his music_ ** to let him go outside of the fences but he would not allow that wish.

 

Harry enjoys playing his instruments and singing for his godfather. While he loves his (prison) home, he dreams of the cities, the towns, the parties, the plays, the mountains, the forests, the seas, play with other children, and go on an adventure with friends. He wants to be **free**.

 

Unknowing to Harry, he’s **_an Orpheus_ ** ...a unique type of wizard who make very beautiful  & powerful magical music. Harry’s music can control nature including the weather & stones and the music can even charm monsters & spirits... However, his music would not affect the people he loves or/and trusts unless he uses the music to help them ... While Orpheuses are powerful, most of the musical wizards are cursed to eventually fall into tragedy ...some of those magical musicians suffered **fates worse than death**...

 

Harry is unaware of those powers nor does he knows of the curse of **Despair**  that other Orpheuses like himself had fallen into… The dark secret Sirius is trying to protect him from and the cruel fate that possibly awaits Harry that he’s trying his hardest to prevent from happening. Sirius does loves his godson’s lovely talent but he wishes that Harry didn’t became an Orpheus.

 

Sirius can’t bare to lose another loved one...He lost Regulus to the Death Eaters, James and Lily are dead, Peter betrayed him and Remus blames Sirius for James’s death _…_

 

 _When he took Harry to the United States, he thought he had saved his godson from Voldemort and Dumbledore’s plans...Then when Harry begins walking he caught him_ _using wandless magic with a song; his song healed a bird's broken wing _ _. That’s when Sirius built this tower with American wizards and witches along with the help from a few Hunters who put sigils on the floors, the fences and the tower’s walls._

 

Sirius notices that Harry’s music is **getting stronger**  lately...Weather changes depending on the emotion on Harry’s music, sunny when he’s happy, storms when he’s angry, and raining when he’s sad. More and more humans, ghosts, fairies, shapeshifters, werewolves, vampires and demons even hellhounds keep coming towards the tower’s location. Occasional angels and reapers would visit at times. **_It wasn’t easy to get those intruders away from the tower_ **_._ He could tell Harry to stop the music but seeing how James was with his own talents...Harry would continue to sing and play his instruments.

 

Sirius is trying to find a way for Harry to not receive the curse, so he tries his best to keep Harry happy and hopeful. He had been thinking about making a deal with a demon but decides that it should be the last resort in case Harry falls into Despair. He believes that there has to be something that will stop or break the curse besides making deals or pacts with those spirits... Sirius strongly hopes that Harry would be one of the few Orpheuses who did not suffer from the Despair curse as he tries to find anything that could break it or prevent it **.**  

Harry finishes playing the piano and he smiles at Sirius who claps for him.

 

“That was wonderful” said Sirius smiling as Harry jumps to him and hugs his godfather.

 

~~~~~

Sirius is tucking Harry to bed while humming Yellow Submarine and Harry beautifully sings along with his godfather’s humming.

_“In the town where I was born_

_Lived a man who sailed to sea_

_And he told us of his life_

_In the land of submarines_

_So we sailed up to the sun_

_Till we found a sea of green_

_And we lived beneath the waves_

_In our yellow submarine_

_We all live in a yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_

_We all live in a yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_

_And our friends are all aboard_

_Many more of them live next door_

_And the band begins to play_

_We all live in a yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_

_We all live in a yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_

_(Full speed ahead Mr. Boatswain, full speed ahead_

_Full speed ahead it is, Sergeant._

_Cut the cable, drop the cable_

_Aye, Sir, aye_

_Captain, captain)_

_As we live a life of ease_

_Every one of us has all we need_

_Sky of blue and sea of green_

_In our yellow submarine_

_We all live in a yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_

_We all live in a yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_

_We all live in a yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine, yellow submarine”_

 

Harry yawns slowly, Sirius put his hand on his godson’s cheek and kissed Harry’s forehead.

 

“Goodnight Sirius” said Harry softly.

 

“Goodnight Harry” he whispered to him.

  
“Please... **Stay happy and keep your hope**...” thought Sirius sadly as he watches Harry beginning to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw sorry for making Harry suffer :( but I didn't want him too OP thought...


	3. Harry's first teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a 4 year old Harry have a strange dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Btw this chapter is a flashback from when Harry is younger)  
> Bold means foreign language
> 
> Italic means dream
> 
> The music Harry and his teacher played together: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q64VUslNgSI

 

 _A 4-year-old Harry is walking on the gigantic stage, he sees people singing and some are playing their musical instruments as they sing. At the crowded_ _audience_ _, he sees blue glowing figures, dark black figures, and people in black clothes mostly mortician clothes._

_._

_Suddenly a spotlight shines on Harry, all of the people stop their performance and all of them look at Harry. He notices that none of the musicians are 100% happy….The ones that are smiling are forced or sad or comforting. He looks at the audience, he feels a little shy as he blushes when he sense that the audience members are looking at him with interest._

 

_“Who are you people?” asked Harry to the performers and the audience._

 

_An old man with wild grey hair and a stern face in a fancy coat holding a violin case comes towards the boy._

 

 _“_ **_You will find out soon enough young man_ ** _” said the man as he opens the case taking out a violin._

 

_The man speaks in german but Harry can understand him immediately. Unknowing to Harry, as an Orpheus, he’s a fast learner and he’s going to know every language, every dance and every music._

 

 _“_ **_Who are you?_ ** _” asked Harry in german._

 

 _“_ **_I am Ludwig Van Beethoven and I had been chosen to be your music teacher for tonight Harry Potter_ ** _” said Beethoven._

 

 _“_ **_How did you know my name?_ ** _” asked Harry as Beethoven gives him the violin while showing Harry how to properly hold the instrument._

 

_Harry’s eyes widen when he sees a piano appeared suddenly._

 

 _“_ **_No time to explain and play the notes_ ** _” said Beethoven politely yet strictly as he sits at the piano._

 

_A music note stand appear in front of Harry and the boy takes one look at the notes. He understands them quickly._

 

_Together, Harry and Beethoven begin to play the instruments together. They quickly became in sync._

 

_Harry smiles at how much fun he’s having with his teacher. While Beethoven does frighten Harry, he senses the man’s good intentions. He sees in the old eyes that there’s sadness and regret but there’s hope and bravery in those eyes…_

 

_Harry begins to dance with the music as he plays the violin._

 

 _“_ **_Do be careful with my violin, young man_ ** _”said Beethoven with a soft yet authoritative voice._

 

 _“_ **_Sorry sir_ ** _” said Harry as he dances slowly._

 

_Despite his serious face, Beethoven nods in approval when he sees that Harry playing his violin very perfectly._

 

_At the end of the of the song, the entire audience clap and cheered. Beethoven hatefully glares at the audience as he stands next to Harry, begrudgingly bows to the audience and he gestures Harry to bow as well. The boy did despite being cautious of the audience and flowers were thrown to the two. As they stand up straight, Beethoven put a hand on Harry’s head._

 

_“Wir sprechen uns bald” said the pianist to the boy._

~~~~

(Morning)

The little wizard slowly wakes up from his bed with a joyful smile on his face about the song he just learned but in his mind he wondered who are those people in the audience, why were the musicians unhappy and why did Mr. Beethoven seems to despise them.

~~~~

(2 days later)

Harry is outside of the tower with his new violin that he asked Sirius to have. He happily play the music Beethoven taught him in his dream. Harry begins to dance quickly. Suddenly the flowers began to bloom quickly while the trees bore fruit and the bushes bore berries. Harry look in awe as he continues to play his violin.

Sirius who is secretly watching from the window looks down at Harry sadly...He had been trying to keep his godson away from the music but seeing that Harry had learn Beethoven's music from his dream...it's a losing battle.

"Looks like I can't protect him from music forever...so it is true that the deceased Orpheuses will visit him to train him...I guess I can only ask Harry to keep his hope as I try to find a way to break the curse in case he does have it..." said Sirius.

Harry keeps playing the music with a joyful smile as he jumps around and spins and Sirius watches on with a sad smile at his godson's innocence he hopes would last long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want Harry to meet the Winchester Brothers or do you want to see Harry's next music teacher in his dream or both?


	4. Harry's Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets a new music teacher in his dream.  
> \-----  
> Outside the tower, Harry plays a music to lure a rescuer as he sings in enochian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Kurt Cobain's lyrics
> 
> The music Harry plays when he's outside the tower.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSnYOtv2zSk

 

_Harry opens his eyes and finds himself in a messy room that smells weird like the way Sirius smells at the one time he comes back home really late acting very mellow. The young lord sees a handsome young man with long blonde hair and a scruffy beard is sitting on the floor against the wall. He is playing an electric guitar while smoking a cigarette._

_“Um hello?” said Harry._

_Kurt Cobain turns, sees the little wizard and he rolled his eyes as he sighs._

_“Hey Harry and take a seat” he said as he blows smokes in the air._

_Harry goes towards Kurt and sits down against the wall in front of the guitarist._

_“Well kid, it looks like I'm stuck with you for tonight” he said with a weak smile._

_“What is this place and what's your name?” asked Harry._

_“This is my cell that I_ _built_ _throughout my life…and just call me Kurt” he said._

_Harry gives him an odd look and he feels that this man is very sad._

_“Alright Kurt...so what music you'll teach me?” said Harry curiously._

_Kurt sighs as he puts out the cigarette in the ashtray and points at the closet._

_“There's a guitar in there, get it yourself kid...I don't feel like getting up right now” said Kurt lazily._

_Harry did as he's told, he sees that there's a big mess in the closet but he finds a guitar case quickly. He opens it and comes back to Kurt with the guitar. He takes it from Harry, adjusts the strings, and gives it back to him. Kurt then searches around his pockets. He takes out a folded wrinkled worn paper and gives it to Harry. The boy unfolds it and sees the notes and reads the lyrics._

_“Ok now let's start your lesson” said Kurt as plays the guitar and Harry plays it as well._

_Kurt and Harry begin to sing together._

_“Come as you are, as you were_  
_As I want you to be_  
_As a friend, as a friend_  
_As an old enemy_  
_Take your time, hurry up_  
_The choice is yours, don't be late_  
_Take a rest as a friend, as an old memoria_  
_Memoria_  
_Memoria_  
_Memoria_  
_Come doused in mud, soaked in bleach_  
_As I want you to be_  
_As a trend, as a friend_  
_As a known enemy, yeah_  
_Memoria_  
_Memoria_  
_Memoria_  
_And I swear that I don't have a gun_  
_No, I don't have a gun_ _  
No, I don't have a gun”_

_Kurt stops singing and begins a guitar solo. Harry doesn't know why but he feels sad and a little angry. They start to sing again._

_“Memoria_  
_Memoria_  
_Memoria_  
_Memoria_  
_And I swear that I don't have a gun_  
_No, I don't have a gun_  
_No, I don't have a gun_  
_No, I don't have a gun_  
_No, I don't have a gun_  
_Memoria_ _  
Memoria”_

_When the song ends, Harry feels really sad for some reason._

_“Your voice is ok kid but it needs more of your emotions and I see that you are bottling them up” said Kurt as he lifts his sleeve and takes out a needle and injects himself._

_Harry flinches in shock._

_“Does that hurt and are you sick?” asked Harry._

_“I'm used to it and don't worry about it” said Kurt as he pulls the needle out and the wound disappears._

_“Look inside your head and your heart and answer me...What is making you feel down? And what is the thing you want so badly that someone else won't let you have?” said Kurt._

_“My godfather_ _hurt the people_ _who were following my songs and some people left saying that they'll come back but_ _they never did_ _...I just want to see the world and I just want to be free...so I use my magic to bring them to the tower...I was hoping for anybody to take me on adventures” said Harry as tears silently drops from his emerald eyes. _

_Kurt looks at him blankly and groans at “hoping”._

_“Ok well keep feeling like that and before we play again...remember if I were you I’d be careful with people especially total strangers...also it's bad to be a sheep” said Kurt softly. _

_Harry nods and the two musicians play the song again._

* * *

 

_4 days later._

Harry is outside again with Hedwig. Sirius is out again this time he apologetically said that he's coming back later than usual but promises to make it up to him. His godfather said that there's plenty of food and snacks. He also warns Harry not to talk to strangers and to runs to the tower if he sees anyone passing by.

 

However, Harry sees an opportunity for a potential escape. He begins to sing in Enochian as he plays his song on his guitar aggressively and he thrashes around. His furious eyes are filled with tears. Grey clouds are filling the skies and becoming darker. There’s thundering sounds and the lightnings comes. The rain suddenly begins and the winds blow strongly.

 

The little lord had seen so many potential rescuers whom had follow his music but Sirius had chase them away, hurt them, or fought them off. Sirius warns Harry that they're monsters who are after special wizards like him but he doesn't know if it's completely true about those people. Some who somehow avoid Sirius, did say they'll come back for him...but they didn't. The young lord wonders if Sirius did something to them or if that they lied to him.

 

He is very angry and sad...he's still have hope that there's somebody who can free him.

 

He sings louder as he thrashes angrily. His hair flows in the winds as it becomes wet.

 

As his song ends, he knees down, puts his guitar down and begins crying.

 

“Get me out of here...anybody please...get me out” sobbed Harry and Hedwig comes to the boy to comfort him.

 

As he wipes his eyes, he sees a man in an overcoat over a suit beyond the fences staring at him. He notices that his eyes are glowing blue.

"W-who are you?" asked the boy as he still sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will show the brothers' side of the story as they investigate.


	5. Boy In The Tower part 1 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers are in the hotel while Castiel is meeting with one of his brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this, I meant to make this chapter longer but I am having some problem with what to write.

It’s a rainy day and a worried scout leader is holding a flashlight as he runs through the forest

.

“Joey! Joey! Come back! It’s pouring we should go back to the camp!” he called out.

 

As he goes deeper in the forest, he then hears a child sadly singing and the music of a piano….

 

_“Somewhere over the rainbow way up high_

_There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true”_

 

The man is starting to feel sad and he follows the song.

 

_“Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far_

_Behind me_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me”_

 

He’s beginning to feel like crying as he walks there, he sees a tower up ahead.

 

_“Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly_

_Birds fly over the rainbow._

_Why then, oh, why can't I?”_

 

The scout leader reaches the 3 fences, and sees Joey the boyscout who is crying silently looking at the tearful boy with long wild hair and glasses playing a piano behind the fences at the bottom of the tower.  The boy is about to finish the song.

 

_“If happy little bluebirds fly_

_Beyond the rainbow._

_Why, oh, why can't I?”_

 

“Kid!” said the man as he’s starting to weep and the boy turns to him and Joey.

 

Harry smiles hopefully as he wipes his tears and gets up from the piano bench.

 

“Hello” asked Harry cheerfully.

 

Before the man and the boy says anything, there was a growling sound.

 

Harry’s eyes widen as he stops smiling, covers his face with his hands and he knees down in distraught.

 

“Run please” said Harry weakly.

~~~~~~~~~

Dean and Sam are in a hotel room during a stormy day. The younger brother is looking into the laptop while Dean is looking at the window in annoyance of the lightning clouds

 

“Well you sure weren’t kidding that the shitty weather is going crazy in this city lately...just an hour ago the sky was clear” said Dean as he huffs.

 

“Well it did say in this town that the weather is rapidly changing for the last 2 months, where's Cas by the way?” said Sam.

 

“He's said that he's on an errand and that he'll be back today...That angel did not say one word what's he's doing” said Dean shrugging.

~~~~

_Meanwhile_

 

Castiel and Gabriel are staring at the tower from afar. Each are holding an Umbrella.

 

“Ok so far it's quiet...and his **music** did a number on the weather, the animals and the people's emotions....it felt like yesterday when the sky was clear, birds were singing, flowers were blooming and there was often rainbows” said Gabriel looking at the dark clouds.

 

“So an _Orpheus_ is there after all...No wonder the demons, the reapers and our brothers and sisters are obsessed with the tower...” said Castiel.

 

“Yeah and all that poor kid wants is to get out...he's young and he had already have a little taste of Despair….not good but it's not too late, there's still a lot of Hope in him” said Gabriel.

 

A motorcycle is seen flying away from the tower’s location.

 

“I'll deal with that biker and you check on the tower and you, Moose and Dean can take your time to get that kid outta there" said Gabriel as he disappears.

 

Castiel then hears a boy sadly singing and he disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that this chapter isn't good enough but let me know what you think of it.
> 
> Next chapter the brothers get suspicious when the victims and witnesses they interview get depressed or cries whenever they remember the music they heard in the forest. While Castiel interacts with Harry.
> 
> Also what do you think would be Sam and Dean's reaction to Harry's musical powers?


	6. Boy In The Tower part 2 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are gathering clues about their case while Harry meets Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the lyrics
> 
> (The lyrics in this chapter are incomplete, if you want to see the full lyrics look the following songs up)
> 
> Believe by Tales of the Forgotten ft. Jane Decker 
> 
> Rescue Me by Eurielle
> 
> Help! by the Beatles 
> 
> If I Can Dream by Elvis Presley
> 
> Somewhere over the Rainbow

“Anyway, anything on details on the case?” asked Dean

 

“Ok, according to these local news, for the past 5 years so many people went missing in that forest, the witnesses said that before these victims went missing they heard _music_ from the forest most of the time they hear someone singing, the victims that were found alive or came back didn’t remember what happened in the forest except the _music_ they had followed and for some reason all the kids are unharmed except a lot of them are traumatized” said Sam.

 

“So we have some kind of Pied Piper or something, What does this singer looks like? Is there anyone who remembers what happened in there?” asked Dean as he opens a beer bottle.

 

“There is no description on what the singer looks like, all they know is that this Pied Piper is a kid or _at least sounds like one_ , some people mostly kids say they saw a flying motorcycle or a huge black dog and they were chased by either of them all the way out of the forest...of course nobody believes them no surprise there...” said Sam.

 

“A flying motorcycle and a Black Dog huh? Awesome just awesome...” said Dean sarcastically as he drinks his beer.

 

“So what kind of music did those people heard?” said Dean as he eats chips.

 

“Well they heard different genres Dean...opera, rock, rap, folk, country, jazz, blues and the list goes on and judging by those people’s stories, they heard various kinds of musical instruments and the songs were in numerous languages” said Sam.

 

“Ok so this **_thing_ ** is a show-off probably…where do we start?” asked Dean.

* * *

 

Sam and Dean are wearing their suits posing as FBI agents and they are in the living room with an elderly couple.

 

“You two really don’t remember anything from when you two were missing for a week?” asked Sam.

 

“I told your fellow agents like 1,000 times no...” said the man who is getting grumpy.

 

“Sadly I wish I remember but...no, the last thing we remember is when Tim and I were gathering the mushrooms when then we suddenly hear some child singing...and that is all” said his wife sadly as a tear comes out.

 

The brothers look at each other.

 

“Ok you remember how the song goes?” asked Sam.

 

Dean glares at Sam.

 

“I-I o-o-only remember a p-p-part of it so don’t be d-d-disappointed” she said as she stuttered as she drinks water.

 

She clears her throat.

 

_“What do you see?_

_I think it's what I need_

_I'm tired of running in circles_

_Carrying burdens_

_Syncopating curses_

_I wanna be free”_

 

Suddenly she and her husband are starting to sob. Dean and Sam look at them in confusion.

 

“Wh-what’s happening to us?....” muttered Tim as he sobs.

 

"...W-wait..." said the old woman in realization.

 

"What is it?" asked Sam.

 

"I think I remember a growl...like a growl from a dog" she said.

* * *

 Next the brothers are in the college music teacher’s classroom. She was in her cabin for her vacation before she was attacked with no memory of it happening. They have heard her sobbing before they enter.

 

“I do not remember what happen after this child’s song and a sound of a **_speeding motorcycle_**... I’m sorry boys...” she said with regret.

 

“Then why are you so sad?” asked Sam.

 

“The song I’ve heard...it’s really beautiful and the child’s voice was so sad...Every time I remember it...it makes me cry, I’ve wrote it down” she said tearful as she gives Sam a note.

 

Sam reads it and he sees a couple of part of the lyrics that’s are in a circle.

 

_Will you rescue me_

_You can set me free_

_Will you break these chains_

_Stop me falling_

 

_Will you rescue me_

_Give me air to breathe_

_Help these eyes to see_

_Will you come and rescue me_

 

“Why did you circle these parts?” asked Sam.

 

“Because I want to remember that this child sang these parts louder...I’ve never heard a **voice so beautiful** ” she said sobbing as she begins to wipe her eyes with her handkerchief and blows her nose into it.

 

Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“That singer can’t be that great...” thought the older brother.

 

* * *

In front of a trailer house, the brothers were talking to the lumberjack who was missing for 2 days.

 

“So anyway, I was chopping down that tree at night and some kid I’ve heard, a boy I think, was singing a Beatles song, I think there was a motorcycle and the next thing I remember I woke up in the hospital bed with the hot nurse changing my bandages...” he said with a smirk but he sounds gloomy.

 

The man suddenly thinks about the song.

 

_“Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_

_And I do appreciate you being 'round_

_Help me get my feet back on the ground_

_Won't you please, please help me?_

 

_Help me, help me_

_Ooh”_

 

"What does this _motorcycle_ look like?" asked Dean.

 

"I already told the other agents that I think it was black and silver with a light...I'm not even sure if there even was a bike before I was attack" he said sadly.

 

“Ok so which Beatles’ song did you heard?” asked Dean smiling.

 

“Help...I’ve always love the Beatles you know... **that boy’s voice thought**...despite sounding cheery and cute, he made me kinda down...” said the Lumberjack who gets loss in his thoughts as he frowns.

 

Dean rolled his eyes at the mention of the kid and Sam is more interest in the singer while concern for the man.

~~~~

Dean and Sam are now at the lake in the boat where the fisherman live with his sons. He was fishing in the river in the afternoon and later that night he was found unconscious outside the forest.

 

“I still couldn’t believe that I worried my boys like that...I was only getting them their dinner that day and then I heard a boy singing Elvis Presley’s If I Can Dream, I normally don’t like the songs by Elvis but that **kid’s voice** ….” said the fisherman as he gets lost in his thoughts.

 

_“There must be lights burning brighter somewhere_

_Got to be birds flying higher in a sky more blue_

_If I can dream of a better land_

_Where all my brothers walk hand in hand_

_Tell me why, oh why, oh why can't my dream come true_

_oh why_

_There must be peace and understanding sometime_

_Strong winds of promise that will blow away the doubt and fear_

_If I can dream of a warmer sun_

_Where hope keeps shining on everyone_

_Tell me why, oh why, oh why won't that sun appear”_

 

“The hell is wrong with Elvis’s music? That guy have bad taste in music I bet!” thought Dean angrily.

 

“Um...sir” said Sam poking the man’s shoulder.

 

“Oh anyway, there was **a black dog** and I did not know what happen next before I woke up in that ambulance” said the fisherman as tears comes out his eyes.

 

* * *

The most recent victim, a scout leader is in the front yard of his house and the Winchester brothers are in front of him.

 

“I keep telling you people that I don’t remember anything besides following Joey, thank goodness the boy is fine…. And another thing I remember is that song...” He said as suddenly tears comes out when he remembers.

 

_“If happy little bluebirds fly_

_Beyond the rainbow._

_Why, oh, why can't I?”_

 

The scout leader begins to weep, he doesn't remember what did the musician look like but he remembers how sad the child is...Once again, Sam and Dean feel really awkward about this situation.

 

“I have no idea what has gotten into me...” sobbed the man.

 

“Thank you for your time sir and we’ll call if there’s any updates” said Sam.

* * *

 Sam and Dean are in the Impala. Dean is eating his burger while Sam is looking into his notes and his laptop.

 

“Ok we interviewed 12 of many victims that were attacked in that forest...all of them heard the music before they were attacked!” said Sam.

 

“I wonder what are the motives of the biker, the black dog, and the musician” said Dean.  

 

“I have of theory that they don’t work together...it appears that they have very different motives...one is luring people and the two appear to be stopping those victims from going to the singer….” said Sam.

 

“So you’re saying that only one of them is the bad guy?” said Dean raising an eyebrow.

 

“Probably, it’s just a theory, we should go to the Boy Scouts for more evidence” said Sam.

* * *

 

Sam and Dean are in the office of a scoutmaster. The chubby old man with a stern face is smoking. They were almost finish talking about the incident about the latest victims.

 

“I wish the others and I had more information for you guys...sadly I have no idea what was driving those people nuts other than the supposed music they heard...We been having meetings about this for months” he said as he crosses his arms.

 

“So you and your boys were never there?” asked Sam.

 

“No, I’ve never camp too close to the forest, I’m allergic to those trees” he said as he shrugs.

* * *

Dean and Sam are now in front of a group of boy scouts whom are getting ready to play soccer. They were the group which Joey is a member of.

 

“So kids you remember anything weird that happened when Joey and your scouter were attacked?” asked Dean.

 

“We were told to stay we were when he was going after Joey, so no” said one of the boys.

 

“Actually now that I think about it...I think he followed a white bird...a **Snowy Owl** probably” said another boy who is setting up the goal net.

  
Sam raised an eyebrow, Snowy Owls are not **native**  here.

* * *

 

Before the brothers are heading out of the camp, a teenage boy scout runs to them signing “wait!”

 

“Aaa!” shouted the boy in a weird voice getting the brothers’ attention.

 

“Whoa kid what is it?” said Dean.

 

The boy quickly signed “I’m deaf”.

 

Sam begins to do American Sign Language.

 

“What do you want to tell us?” asked Sam.

 

The boy sighs again.

 

“No one would believe me and I’m sure you won’t since you’re FBI...but I swear it’s true, you see a year ago my friend Daniel and I were camping there. Suddenly he runs from the camp and I follow him...he didn’t seem to be himself at that time...When I reach, I saw a very tall tower surrounded by three fences with weird symbols...there’s a small and adorable boy at the bottom of the tower, _playing the violin while dancing_ ... **_his dance moves are beautiful_ ** ” said the boy smiling in awe.

 

Sam’s eyes widen and he moves his hands again

 

“What does he look like? And what happen next?” asked Sam.

 

The teen look down and sign.

  
“He had wild shiny black hair and emerald green eyes with a scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt I want to stay there but I saw a motorcycle in the sky flying down towards us and I drag my friend out of there by force and ran all the way out as the bike rider chases us my friend thought it was a dream the next day I want to go back there to save the boy! I want to see him dance again but I’m too scared of the biker! please send anybody from the authorities to search the forest tell them that if the boy is still there...  _please save him!"_   said the boy scout.

 

Sam looks at him and he turns to Dean.

* * *

 

Harry is looking at the man in the overcoat with glowing blue eyes outside the fences. He knows that Sirius told him to go straight in the tower if he sees any strangers but he’s been all alone with Hedwig. He loves Hedwig and all but it would be nice to make more friends where the conversation isn’t one-sided…

 

Castiel sense the strong wards surrounding the tower and he notices the traps on the fences, the floors, and the tower’s walls as well.

 

“That wizard nobleman is quite protective of this young Orpheus...I understand that he’s trying to find a way to save his godson from **the ancient curse** all Orpheuses have but that boy’s music is attracting too much attention from monsters & spirits including our enemies...He cannot protect the child in this place any longer and the child must not use so much **Despair** in his music...” thought Castiel.

 

“Who are you?” asked Harry.

 

“I’m Castiel the Angel of the Lord” he said.

 

Harry’s eyes become filled with joy and excitement.

 

“You're Lord Harry James Potter the Savior of Two Worlds and your owl is Hedwig” he said.

 

Harry’s eyes widen, he’s still getting use to **_non-human beings_ ** somehow knowing his name and his owl’s. He still trying to get used to **these non-humans** calling him a hero when he doesn't even remember saving the world.

 

“Are you going to get me out?” said Harry excitedly.

 

“That depends on **you** ” said the angel.

 

Harry looks in confusion.

 

“What?” asked Harry as his voice soften.

 

“The **wards** around the tower...they will not allow you to escape until you truly want to leave” said Castiel.

 

Harry looks at him in confusion.

 

“You do want you leave...at the same time, you want to stay here” said Castiel.

 

Harry sighs “You’re right...”

 

“You are afraid of leaving the comfort of your prison and you are afraid of disappointing your godfather...that is why you been using your songs to lure people, monsters and spirits to bring you out instead of doing it yourself...” said Castiel.

 

Harry nods and his eyes show regret.

 

“What you have been doing is very **dangerous** ” said Castiel.

 

"How?" asked Harry.

 

"1st of all, you are changing the weather with your emotions in your music...and 2nd of all, you were calling out for anybody to come to you...by doing that, you gain a lot of attention from the monsters and spirits, especially from reapers, demons and we angels..." said Castiel.

 

Harry eyes widen.

 

"R-reapers? D-demons?" said Harry nervously. 

 

"You must let go of your doubt... you cannot stay here any longer" said the angel.

 

Harry's eyes widen.

 

“I don't know if I can do this myself...so you have to free me right now, Sirius could be here anytime now” said Harry.

 

“I know you can do it yourself and I doubt your godfather will arrive before you become free...” said Castiel.

* * *

 

In the restaurant, Sirius is angrily glaring at the shorter man with long hair and a frustrated face. The table is filled with cakes and pastries.

 

“Let me go whatever you are! I have to go back to my godson” said Sirius softly yet furiously.

 

Gabriel huffs as he rolled his eyes and takes a brownie.

 

“Don't you mean you want to go back to your prisoner?” said Gabriel as he eats the brownie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next
> 
> Castiel is trying to convince Harry to leave the tower as Harry sings for the angel while Sam and Dean are doing rock, paper, scissors for the earplugs and Gabriel confronts Sirius.
> 
> How do you think Dean and Sam would react that Harry's music are attracting monsters & spirits even demons, reapers and angels? Or how would the brothers feel about overprotective Sirius who locked Harry up?


	7. Boy In The Tower part 3 of 3 (To be edited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel restrains Sirius, Castiel helps Harry, while Sam and Dean are heading to the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long, my family is having problems with the money and I've been using public internet...hopefully things will get better next week. Also I feel that this chapter needs serious editing, so let me know if there's something wrong with it.
> 
> I DON'T OWN THE MUSIC
> 
> The Piano music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XE1u7crjIG4
> 
> The Violin music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGCsyshUU-A
> 
> The guitar Guitar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFCpXT_Gdlg
> 
> Also I don't own the small part of the lyrics

Sam and Dean are at the outskirts of the forest. They look at each other and did the rock, paper, scissors which they did 5 times.

 

Sam choses rock and Dean choses scissors.

 

Dean groans “Fine! You get the earplugs bitch...”

 

“Jerk” said Sam as he takes the earplugs from the bag.

 

“Whatever this kid sings...I just hope it’s not opera” he said with a traumatized look.

 

Sam smirks at that, one time he and Dean had a ghost case that involves going to several operas with a couple of italian girls for a couple of weeks. The music drives the older brother insane. The sex and the free meal were worth it but Dean refused to ever go to an opera unless sex and food is involve...Sam wish that Dean gave these classical artistic shows a chance but it's too much to ask.

 

“Well I'll watch for this bike and the dog, you follow me if I start acting like a zombie” said Dean pulls out a gun.

 

Sam nodded as get out his gun and the two enter the forest.

* * *

 Sirius shook his head.

 

“He's no prisoner! I'm protecting him and I’m trying to find a way to completely prevent him from falling into Despair” said Sirius glaring at him.

 

Gabriel sighs as he gets himself a slice of velvet cake and gives Sirius another. However he doesn't trust the Trickster.

 

“Look puppy dog, I understand that you're trying to find a way to save him from that curse….but locking him up is not a good solution” said the archangel .

 

“I know that...and I only did that so that no one can corrupt him...I can't allow anyone including the likes of you to lead him to use Despair or to make him suffer from tragedy! YOU NON-HUMANS HAVE NO CLUE WHAT IS LIKE TO LOSE SO MANY PEOPLE YOU LOVED!” said Sirius.

 

Gabriel quickly stops eating and angrily looks at him as his eyes glow and begins to stands up.

 

Sirius looks at him in shock as he begins realizing who **that man is**...

  
“Don’t **assume** me Fido!” he said calmly as shadows of his wings appeared.

* * *

 Castiel stares at Harry who is now nervous.

 

“You have to come out” said Castiel.

 

Harry shook his head fearfully.

 

“I-I don’t know if I could...Is there really no way you can take me out?” he said nervously.

 

“No, you must do it yourself...you have the power to be out” said Castiel.

 

The little wizard begins to sit down in the grass.

 

Castiel sense Harry's fear...and a bit of Despair within him. The angel decides to have the boy use his power to keep his Hope high and to destroy the barriers.

 

“Use your music to give yourself solace and encouragement” said Castiel.

 

“I thought you don't want me to do it...wouldn't demons and reapers come for me?” said Harry.

 

“I need you to stop using music to call others, I _never_ say to stop making music...For now, you shouldn’t worry about the reapers... as for the demons, I’ll take care of them... you have to play a song for yourself” he said.

 

“...Alright” said Harry

 

Harry clears his throat, takes a deep breath, breaths out, and goes to sit at a piano. He starts singing in Enochian as he begins to press the keys.

 

Castiel’s eyes widen in awe of the child's performance.

 

The boy’s voice is very pleasing to hear yet he sounds emotional especially when he’s singing about keeping hope. The way he plays the piano is flawless. Hedwig seems to be enjoying the song as well.

 

Harry slowly nods his head as a shy but optimistic smile begins to show on his face.

 

Castiel notices that the rains begins to stop as the Despair within the young Orpheus is shrinking.

 

As Harry keeps singing, Castiel sees a bit of sunlight showing through the thick dark clouds.

 

The angel stares at the boy, knowing that the young wizard is naive about what it means to be an Orpheus.

 

“Harry does not have a single idea that Orpheus cursed him like he did to his other successors…I do not blame Sirius for not telling him but someone should tell the boy before he suffers from the curse...Someone should warn him that he should keep his Hope no matter how devastating the situations he will face” thought Castiel. 

 

Harry stops singing but continues to play the piano while Castiel remains where he is and listen to the music for almost couple more minutes.

 

The sadness is still in Harry but his Hope is brighter than earlier.

 

Suddenly the first shield glows brightly as it cracks.

 

When Harry ends the song, he notices the breaking ward, when he approaches it, it breaks…

 

The boy smiles excitedly, the 1st gates opening by themselves.... he comes towards the 2nd barrier... but he couldn't get farther.

 

Harry looks down in disappointment.

 

“Keep trying, don't give up now” said Castiel.

 

Harry takes a deep breath and looks at the angel bravely.

 

“I'll be right back!” said Harry as he rushes towards the tower.

* * *

 

The wizard and the archangel are staring down at each other

 

“My brothers and I did all we can to protect them” said Gabriel.

 

“And look what happened! Shakespeare! Beethoven! Mozart! Edgar Allen Poe! Charlie Chaplin! Frank Sinatra! Elvis Presley! Walt Disney! John Lennon! Sid Vicious! Freddie Mercury! Jim Henson! Dr. Seuss! Mr. Rogers! Kurt Cobain! Notorious Big! Tupac! Pavarotti! Bob Marley! ...the list goes on and don’t get me started on the War Dancers!” said Sirius angrily.

 

Gabriel briefly shows a hurt expression at the mentions of some of cursed victims' names. Unknowing to Sirius, Gabriel lost so many lovers and friends to the ancient curse...

 

“Fido...that’s mostly their own fault, they made their choice even though I warned all of them like a thousand times...a lot of them chose death and others chose something way worst...besides there are **_others_ ** who are alive and kicking...” said Gabriel shrugging.

Sirius sighs and glares at him. "For _**now**_..."

Sirius had visited them to see if they know any clues on breaking their curse...They all said it's Orpheus's skull and his lyre could lead to a solution but they couldn't find them... some of the cursed people don't seem to be showing signs of the curse yet...but others are suffering from it right now!

 The trickster sighs as he drinks chocolate milk.

“So aren’t you gonna eat?” asked Gabriel.

“No!” he said .

"How rude" said Gabriel.

* * *

 

Castiel wait patiently and sees the boy coming out of the opening.

 

Harry is carrying a violin case through the first gates and he opens the case. He takes out the violin and adjusts the strings. When he’s done, he takes out the bow and puts it on the strings as he stares at the 2nd gates.

 

“Here it goes” said Harry as he starts playing the violin and slowly moves his legs.

 

A boy spins around happily as he moves the bow against the strings.

 

The angel notices that Harry’s shadow across one of the sigils is acting strangely as if it’s about to dance.

 

Harry’s shadow put the shadow of the violin down and dances along with his music.

 

Harry smiles at it as he laughs in joy moving his arms and legs very energetically.

 

The boy then puts his violin down and the shadow brings its own violin back up. It played music as Harry dances to it.

 

“He's still a child and he already knows a shadow spell…” thought Castiel.

 

As he playfully dance with his shadow. He bring his violin back up with him. 3 more shadows appear on the stone floor. And they all dance with the young Orpheus and the primary shadow.

* * *

Sam and Dean are walking through the forest. Both are covered in blood from the monsters they've been killing on their way. The older brother looks around listening. Dean's eyes widen when he hears the violin and uses a hand signal to his younger brother. Sam nods and follows him.

 

“Ok I don't feel like I'm under a spell...I'm not into violin music but that is amazing, glad Sammy can't hear me say that” said Dean.

 

“Dean seems normal so far…The weather is getting better now” thought Sam seeing the clearing sky.

* * *

 Castiel briefly feels Harry's fear but his courage overcomes and keeps on with his performance.

 

He elegantly jumps and spins around with the shadows.

 

Harry's doubts are starting to shrink down and the 2nd barrier starts breaking.

 

Just as Harry's music ends, the shadows turn back into one and only moves when Harry moves now

 

The boy approaches the second gates and they open for him.

 

“One more” said Harry seeing the final barrier.

 

He runs back to get his guitar he was playing earlier.

* * *

 “No matter what you say, I can't let him go...I will not allow him to get corrupted by the likes of you!” said Sirius

 

“Do you know why he keep singing or playing his instruments until his arms, legs and throat get sore whenever you are gone?” said Gabriel looking concern.

 

“He can’t help that he loves music” said Sirius.

 

The Trickster shook his head in disbelief.

 

“it's not just that...he was calling for people to find him the entire time...he's calling for just anybody to let him out of there….and as you know it’s not just humans, his music is attracting a lot of dangerous monsters and powerful spirits, that also means the demons, the reapers and my brothers….you think you can take on all of them?” said Gabriel.

 

Sirius’s eyes widen in shock and shook his head.

 

"I'm trying to save his life!" said Sirius

 

“ _W_ _hat's the point of saving his life when you won’t give him a chance to live it_!” said Gabriel.

 

Sirius flinches at that.

 

“You’re lucky that he loves you....I could kill you but then he’ll hate me and it would be a huge step for him to that curse!” said the archangel.

* * *

 “Almost done Harry” said Castiel.

 

Harry pick up his guitar and was about to play.

 

“Cas?” said a husky voice.

 

Harry's eyes widen and he sees two men . One with blond short hair and another who's taller with long dark hair.

 

Sam sees the fences with various sigils and on the floor as well. He sees the Snowy Owl on the piano and he also saw Harry holding a guitar. He gasped in realization remembering the monsters and spirits they faced on their way to the tower…

 

“Dean...I don't think his music only affects humans…” said Sam pointing at the fences and the floor before them.

 

Dean looks where Sam pointed. He immediately recognizes the sigils.

 

“Shit…” said Dean under his breath as he look to the angel.

 

“Cas what have you been doing?” asked Dean angrily

 

“I'm trying to help this boy free himself” said the angel.

 

“Why is that?” said Dean staring at Harry suspiciously which made the boy somewhat nervous.

 

“He cannot stay here for long...his calls draws a lot of attention from monsters and spirits” said the angel.

 

“Seeing those sigils and the monsters we killed on the way over...that makes too much sense” said Dean.

 

“Sam can unplugs his ears now...he's not calling anyone now” said Castiel.

 

“You sure that kid not going to do anything?” said Dean.

 

“He means no harm...I'm trying to get him to break the last barrier, that's all” said the angel.

 

“Barrier?” said Dean.

 

“There were 3 magic wards that were designed to keep the person within them when they have doubts...he broke 2 of them” said Castiel.

 

“Who are they?” asked Harry with interest yet a bit nervous when he sees the brothers’ weapons.

 

Sam and Dean noticed the boy's British accent.

 

 

“This is Dean and Sam Winchester...” said Castiel with a calming voice feeling the boy’s fear.

 

Harry shyly waves.

 

“Trust me Dean, he's just as scared as you” said the angel.

 

Dean roll his eyes not wanting to admit it.

 

“Who are you?” said Sam to Harry.

 

“Harry Potter” said the little wizard.

 

“He meant what are you?” said Dean in a serious tone.

 

Harry gets confused not knowing what Dean is talking about.

 

“Dean, this boy is Lord Harry James Potter the Savior of two worlds, the world of humans and the world of witches’ and wizards’... ” said Castiel.

 

“There's a world fill with witches?” said Dean angrily.

 

“Natural born ones yes and he's not just the Savior of two worlds...he’s also an Orpheus” said Castiel.

 

Dean gets a confused look.

 

“A what?” said Dean.

 

“As in the greek tragedy’s Orpheus?” said Sam in surprise.

 

“Yes, well not the original Orpheus but his spirit gave the boy his powers making him an Orpheus, one of his several successors... to explain Orpheuses are people can use powerful magic through songs, dances, musical instruments and sometimes poetry...his intense emotions in his performances had cause the imbalance in the weather and in people who came here” said Castiel.

 

Sam looks at Harry in shock while Dean glares at him which frightened the boy.

 

“So you are the reason why the weather was crazy and why people go missing or get hurt? Do you have any idea how many of them end up depressed? Also you brought monsters here!” said Dean.

 

Harry looks down.

 

“Sorry about the weather...and my godfather Sirius did that to the people...I am so sorry for them... I’ve been selfish… I just want someone to get me out of this place...I didn’t meant to make them to get hurt or get...I just want to be out” said Harry sadly.

 

Sam shows pity towards him and put his gun and knife down seeing that he's scared. Dean feels bad for the kid but he’s staying cautious...

 

“He’s right, his godfather Lord Sirius Black was responsible for either cursing humans or erasing their memories or chasing them away in his motorcycle or his animal spirit form...He imprisoned him here for most of his life believing that he’s protecting him... but now monsters and spirits knows he’s here...He won’t listen to my reasons so he’s temporarily restrained while I’m encouraging Harry to break the barrier” said Castiel.

 

Harry shows worry at when the angel mention that Sirius is restrained but he looks into the boy’s with resurrance and the boy sighs in relief.

 

“If we harm Sirius than he won’t trust us...we need an **Orpheus’s trust** and we can’t allow him to begin falling into Despair at such a young age...” thought the angel looking at Harry.

 

“Ok so it’s one guy… but I guess I was right about them having different goals” said Sam.

 

“Calm down boy...you're almost free” said Castiel.

 

“Cas, How do I know he's not controlling you?” said Dean.

 

“I assure you he's not, he have no dark intentions...he's currently too young to fully control spirits and monsters...he was only able to lure them here” said the angel.

 

“Dean please put away your weapon, you're scaring him” said Sam showing puppy eyes.

 

Dean sighs and puts down his gun.

 

“All of them…” said Sam.

 

The older brother pouts and drops all his hidden weapons.

 

“Fine, I mean if these monsters are after him...we gotta get him outta here, How do we break this barrier?” said Dean.

 

“He have to let go all of his doubts...so far he let go of most of them through his music” said Castiel.

 

Sam remembers the guitar he's holding.

 

Castiel comes towards the locked gates and stares at Harry.

 

“Harry...do what you were about to do” said the angel.

 

The boy kisses his guitar and takes out a guitar pick. He takes a deep breath and starts playing it and singing about the tower being his egg and he’s ready to burst out.

 

He sang about dreaming of the world only he can imagine and that he wants that world to see and hear him.

 

Sam and Dean are amazed at the boy's voice and musical skills.

 

Harry nods his head as he sang about the eternal music within his soul and that the music wants to be heard.

 

Castiel’s eyes widen at that part.

 

He jumps around as he sang that when the gates open, he wants to explore beyond the fences, he wants an adventure, he wants new friends, he wants everyone to watch his dance and hear his music and he wants freedom. Most of all, he wants to be a hero.

 

“He’s like a normal kid...kinda reminds me of a younger smaller Sammy” thought Dean smiling when he remembers his childhood.

 

The final barrier begins to crack as Harry once again sang about the tower being his egg and that he’s ready to hatch.

 

“It is breaking?” said Sam.

 

“It is” said Castiel.

 

Harry loudly sang his goodbye to the tower, the fences and his godfather... and that his adventure begins. The sky is clear as crystal, flowers have bloom and a giant rainbow appear.

 

Dean snickered at that and Sam glares at him.

 

When Harry's song ends, the barrier shatters and the gates opened.

 

Harry's eyes widen and he slowly walks forward towards the opening.

 

Just a few steps out of the gate, Harry smiles excitedly and jumps around. Dean saw in the kid’s face…

 

“This kid never really went out...that biker is way too protective” thought Dean.

 

“FINALLY!!! Come on Hedwig!” said Harry and Hedwig follows him out.

 

She screeches happily as she lands on the boy’s arm.

 

“The boy is free now Gabriel” thought Castiel.

* * *

Gabriel smirks at Castiel’s message.

 

“I’m letting you go now” he said.

 

“How do I know it’s not another trick?” said Sirius angrily.

 

“I suggest you hurry if you can...” said Gabriel smiling as he snaps his fingers.

 

Sirius finds himself on the edge of the town far from the forest and his bike roars happily as he comes to his owner quickly. His motorcycle had been looking for him.

 

“Someday I’ll find a way to kill that bloody git...” he said as he gets on it, puts on his helmet and the bike flies in the air.

* * *

Harry is with the brothers and the angel. The four just got into the town heading to the Impala. The boy is now carrying a guitar case on his back, a box in his arm and a bag at his belt. All are charmed with Extension. Sam is carrying a cage with Hedwig inside.

Dean is reluctant to allow the owl with them but understandingly Harry refuse leave without his feathered friend whom is basically his only friend throughout his life plus Castiel warn Dean and Sam that they need the boy to trust them...

Harry smiles excitedly at the entire town...The people, dogs, stray cats, stores, birds, graffiti, vehicles, other children, and most of all the street performers especially musicians and dancers.

Harry wants to join the performers but they have to leave the town quickly because of the monsters.

Sam doesn’t know what to say when he notices the boy looking around the town in excitement and easily impressed about people and everyday things...

"The boy had been in there for too long…" thought the younger brother.

Both brothers want to confront the boy's godfather, Sam wants to give Sirius a piece of his mind while Dean would knock some sense into him but they have to leave the town since the demons and angels most likely know that the boy is freed from from his prison by now...

Dean smiled with he approaches the Impala.

"He looks like he loves the car" said Harry.

"He does" said Sam.

"Yeah Baby and I been through a lot, now put your stuff in the trunk" said Dean opens it and Harry puts them there.

Sam and Dean took the front seat and Harry is in the back with Castiel and Hedwig.

As Dean drives, he turns on the radio.

Harry smiles excitedly when he recognizes the bass guitar music.

"Wow **Cliff Burton**!" said the boy smiling.

Dean smirked while Sam groans.

"So you like Metallica, I see your taste in music isn't all bad..." said Dean.

"He's one of my guitar teachers and he's one of my favorite music teachers so far" said Harry smiling.

Dean's eyes widen in shock and Sam gets surprise.

"Wh-what did you say?" said Sam. 

* * *

Sirius sees an audio tape recorder on the piano with a paper that says " _To_ _my godfather_ " He didn't need to check the tower, the barriers are broken...his godson had already left. He hears Harry playing a piano and his voice fill with emotions.

_"Sirius._

_If you're hearing this, I successfully escape. I know you love me and I love you too. But I want to be out there in the world and I don't care if it's dangerous I have to see what's out there! ...If you want to see me again, come and join my adventures. But if you still want to lock me up again...please don't...let me live! I love you but please I want my freedom..._

_I appreciate your care and love...._

_goodbye Sirius thanks for everything"_

Sirius hears Harry singing sweetly.

 _"We'll meet again_  
_Don't know where_  
_Don't know when_  
_But I know we'll meet again some sunny day"_

The tape ends after that... Sirius storms towards his bike and gets on.

"Harry I'll find you...until then...please be safe" he said kindly as he flies away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter would be the info on Orpheus’s Curse, a little on Orpheus's history, and the powers and abilities the cursed victims have along with their weaknesses.
> 
> Should Harry be naive that his teachers are dead or should he already know? 
> 
> BTW Castiel didn't tell the boys about the curse yet because Harry is within earshot and he needs the boy to stay positive.


	8. Orpheus's Last Song (aka Orpheus's Curse) Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infomation about the ancient curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: (here's music I like, I DON'T OWN IT and it's gonna be important in this fic) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=te1pbm0fMdM
> 
> Sorry I took long on this
> 
> Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Ocarina Of Time and Majora's Mask influence this btw
> 
> BTW I meant to put names of magical songs and Dances but that would take too long and I wanna get back to the story
> 
> Also there's questions in the bottom of chapter I want to ask you

**_Orpheus's Last Song Info:_ **

 

**_History:_ **

 

Orpheus was a very powerful sorcerer who always makes the most beautiful performances. He dances, says poems, sings and plays musical instruments (mostly his Lyre) to use his magic. He used to be very helpful, radiant, and peaceful to everyone... But when his bride Eurydice died on the day of their wedding and fails to get her from Death himself. He turns to the darkness consumes a part of it to become powerful enough to revive her himself not knowing the consequences...

 

With Despair in his performances, Orpheus had caused a million humans and monsters to died of grief, a billion demons to eternally shed tears in regret, transformed thousands of reapers into Dementors, and cause 9 angels to forever weep in pain in order to bring Eurydice to come back to life….

 

However when Eurydice became alive, she was horrified when she discovered what Orpheus did to bring her back, he was not the same man she fell in love with...When Eurydice run away from him, he loses what remains of his Hope along with his sanity. He uses his powerful performances to causes Despair to spread like a plague...The pagan gods Dionysus and Apollo temporarily help the spirits from Heaven and Hell and Death himself to put a stop to Orpheus. Dionysus send his deafen Maenads after him to capture him as he sang and play his lyre, however before they could do anything... Orpheus’s last wish was to sing one last time...Apollo allows it...and Orpheus sang his final song...A cursed song...

 

He had sang that any sleeping humans whom see or hear his performance will inherit his powerful magic and his beautiful talents...He sang that his heirs will be at the high risk of suffering and dying like him and that the more they use Despair in their talents the more they lose their Hope energy along with their happiness...He sang that his victims and their loved ones will be in danger of suffering misfortunes and tragedies…He sang that any supernatural being who befriends or loves his heirs or vice-versa will likely fall in misfortune and tragedy as well.....and finally he sang that if they lost all their Hope...they will never be happy and they will make everyone on earth or worlds beyond earth to suffer from Despair just like himself and them… Once he stop singing, Orpheus decapitated himself and his spirit when through a devastating transformation and disappears...And over the years, his chosen poets, dancers and musicians suffered in various ways from his curse…

 

**_Hope:_**

A golden energy within every Orpheus powered by their good intentions, radiant dreams and positive emotions. Hope energy in their talent can be use to help, protect and save people. It can be use to heal people in body, mind and soul. It can be used to diminish apathy in people, spirits, and monsters. 

  * Hope Mode: An Orpheus with any amount of Hope will have a golden aura and often their clothes will become very beautiful. An Orpheus is normally able to use this power in dangerous situations for example when a loved one or a friend is in danger. There are other situations that they can use it but that requires several practices and a lot of magical energy. The higher an Orpheus's Hope, the brighter the aura.



**_Despair:_ **

A dark blue energy which is created by an Orpheus when he or she poured his or her questionable intentions and negative emotions in his or her works. Normally misfortunes and tragedies will bring Orpheuses to that path. Despair is a powerful weapon and it can give the enemies of Orpheuses fates worse than death even to powerful spirits...However Despair is a double-edge sword, if an Orpheus constantly use Despair in their sorcery, he or she will transform into a devastating monster that spread Despair to the whole world and the worlds beyond.

  *  Despair Mode: A dangerous beastlike transformation. An Orpheus with even the smallest amount of Despair is able to used that power. When an Orpheus transforms, he or she will have partial beastlike features and dark blue liquid called  _Orpheus's Tears_ coming out of their eyes and mouth. For an Orpheus to transform, he or she must in a completely negative state and either they must _harm themselves_ on purpose or when  someone else harms them while the Cursed ones' minds are in such a state. However if an Orpheus uses this power too much, he or she will eventually become a Despair Monster...



**_Description:_ **

They are cursed humans with Orpheus’s powers. Wizarding worlds admire and fear them.

 

Orpheus visits human children in their dreams searching for the desired criteria. When he finds children he likes...he gives them his powers along with the curse when they hear or watch his performance in their dreams. Most if the victims are men but occasionally Orpheus does chose females he's have special interest in especially if the girls reminds him of Eurydice in any familiar traits she had. Most Orpheuses are muggleborn.

 

Throughout an Orpheus’s youth, Both the fallen Orpheuses and older Orpheuses will be chosen to teach the child their poems, their dances, their music and to use them in combat. Once an Orpheus is chosen to teach the younger one, neither the teacher nor the student could leave the area until they do their lessons and practices.

 

Many of the Orpheuses will have these traits thought their personalities will vary. All Orpheuses are very creative with their talents and their powers. Many are creative with various things to the point of insanity. They often have very strange habits that most humans wouldn’t normally have and they often commit odd actions that most humans wouldn’t usually do or haven’t done before. Many are known to disregard the rules and laws and they refuse to conform to their society. Most of the cursed performers had urinate in their sleep when they were children. Every Orpheus don’t like it when their performances and works are interrupted. Some of the cursed victims will not like people while some hate being alone, this is due to Orpheus’s hatred towards the humans while missing his friends, family and most of all, Eurydice. Most Orpheuses are very charming and seductive towards humans and supernatural beings. Due to the curse, sometimes humans and supernatural beings cannot help becoming _obsessed_ with an Orpheus. Their lives normally become more difficult for them during and after puberty especially that the risks of misfortunes and tragedies will increase.

 

There are benefits towards a person who is loved and trusted by an Orpheus. It’s in most Orpheuses’ nature to help their friends and loved ones and they are willing to use their powers to help them. However there are risks to being beloved and believed in by an Orpheus. Friends and loved ones of an Orpheus could be in danger of misfortunes and tragedies.

 

Orpheuses in the past had fallen in different ways. Some committed suicide when they are falling too deep in Despair or to save their loved ones and friends from their curse. Some who will become Despair monsters soon were killed by supernatural beings (normally reapers and demons do that, and occasionally angels kill them) and afterwards their souls were put into items or cells to prevent Despair from spreading. Some have become Despair monsters and are roaming the world causing dangerous misery to humans and monsters. Some are killed while their Hope is radiant. There are a few whom died of natural causes while their Hope strongly remains bright.

 

**_Abilities:_ **

Creativity

Insanity

Enhanced Memory

Instant Learning

Charisma

 

**_Powers:_ **

Musical-Sorcery, Dance-Sorcery, and Poetic-Sorcery: Music, Dance and Poetry are all Orpheus’s talents and his heirs can use their powers by doing them. Because of their creativity, they can make new spells.

 

The list below are only some of the powers...there are other powers Orphueses have that are unknown and some Orpheuses chose NOT to use some of these powers while child Orphueses won’t be able to use most of the powers until they’re older but there are a few exceptions.

 

Mind Barrier

Sound Manipulation

Summoning

Healing

Emotion Manipulation

Possession-Immunity

Levitation

Flight  

Power Granting

Elemental Manipulation

Weather Manipulation

Dream Walking

Shadow Manipulation

Light Manipulation

Shape-shifting

Mind-Control

Reality-Warping

Time-Manipulation

Enhanced Speed

Enhanced Strength

Empathy

 

**_Orpheus’s Tears (Blue Tears):_ **

A dark blue substance created by either Orpheus or one of his victims whom is filled with Despair. It can be use by another Orpheus to use Despair in their magic temporarily without having to make their own Despair but it comes with great risks, especially if a non-Orpheus being uses it.

 

**_Weaknesses:_ **

 

Basically any supernatural weapon can kill an Orpheus.

 

Orpheuses can also commit suicides either by themselves or allow a supernatural being to kill them.

 

Young Orpheuses are vulnerable especially if they’re children or suffering from Despair.

 

Earplugs: Can be used to block out an Orpheus's music

 

Blindfolds: used to block out the sight of an Orpheus's dance

 

Interruption: interrupting their performance there's a 50/50 chance of defeating an Orpheus or making things worse.

 

Despair: It can make Orpheuses dangerous to everyone however at the same time it can make them susceptible in battles.

 

Another Orpheus: Every Orpheus have a different goal and some of those goals are dark. Sometimes Orpheuses shouldn’t trust other Orpheuses. There are some Orpheuses who made it their mission to have others with the same curse to fall into Despair while others are trying to do a mercy killing even if the Orpheus doesn’t have much Despair. Music Battles, Dance-Offs and Poetic Duels can be potentially dangerous when at least one of the challenging Orpheuses have Despair.

 

Cells: These rooms are used to contain the souls of Orpheuses who have Despair from little to high. Inside their cells, the rooms contains environments and objects that are familiar to the trapped Orpheus's life. These cells are located in Hell and Heaven since Demons and Angels are trying to protect themselves from Despair. The Orpheuses can’t leave their cells to anywhere unless it’s to the King’s Arena. Living Orpheuses can visit those places through dreams.

  
King’s Arena: A mysterious and elusive place built by King David with the help of his servants. Only spirits can be the audience. People with Orpheus’s curse will **not** be able to use their powers when they are on the stage but their beauty of their talents remain. The cursed ones who are alive can access it through dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw Harry's running gags:  
> 1.) wandering off without Sam or Dean noticing  
> 2.) playing dress-up/cosplaying/wearing strange outfits/cross-dressing  
> 3.) doing weird sometimes dangerous stuff  
> 4.) being a fan of anime, cartoons, mangas and comic books  
> 5.) and Loving Hedwig as much as Dean loves Baby~
> 
> Sam's new running gag: trying to protect Harry's innocence
> 
> Questions:
> 
> I have a lot of ideas on cases I planned and I also want to do cases in the show that I'll involved Harry in.
> 
> Next chapter do you want Harry involve in cases you've seen in the show if yes which one?... or you want to see me make up the cases? 
> 
> If I see no answers for the next full week, I'll do a short chapter about a meeting of some of the Orpheuses while Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic discuss about Sirius and Harry


	9. The Cursed Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry have a strange dream again. People with Orpheus's Song have a meeting. Dumbledore requests Fudge. Castiel tells the brothers about Harry's curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another chapter
> 
> Btw there's celebrities' appearance some I like and Warning: some celebrities one of my cousins request me to put before I started this fanfic *sighs*
> 
> Let me know if there's something wrong with this chapter because I feel like something is wrong with it...
> 
> I don't own the lyrics
> 
> Harry's Outfit of the Chapter: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e6/14/79/e61479f056585a46ba8e9d3d23f5e78c.png

Harry is laying down on the grass, eyes filled with tears and he sees that he have 3 familiar items in his arms again. A **stone** , a **wand** , and the **cloak**.

 

He hears footsteps, a lyre playing, and a young man’s beautiful singing voice filled with sorrow. He couldn’t stop sobbing but he keeps clinging to these 3 objects....He looks up seeing a silhouette of a man holding a lyre.

* * *

He gasped when he opens his eyes, seeing that it’s morning and he feels that his face is wet with tears.

 

“What happened to me?” said Harry as he wipes his face and yawns.

 

He looks around and sees that he’s in a motel bedroom. He sighs in relief that he’s not stuck in the tower anymore.

 

He checks his bed, and sighs in relief.

 

“Oh good I’m dry...” said the young wizard and he goes to uncover Hedwig’s cage.

 

Hedwig happily hoots at Harry.

 

“Good Morning Hedwig” said Harry happily.

 

He opens her cage and she jumps out to the table.

 

The boy pets her gently as he smiles at her but is wondering…

 

“What were those **things** I keep holding? And who was that _sad man_?” thought Harry.

 

* * *

Brian Warner is standing in the hallway with a sad expression. Next to him is Seth Macfarlane who have a concern look. They walk together and they enter a meeting room.

 

At the very large table are John Michael “Ozzy” Osbourne, David Robert Jones aka David Bowie, Tracy Lauren Marrow aka Ice T, Margaret Atwood, Maya Angelou, Julieta Venegas, Shakira Isabel Mebarak Ripoll, Enrique Iglesias, Prince Rogers Nelson, Madonna Louise Ciccone, Amy Lee, Marshall Bruce Mathers III aka Eminem, and Andrea Bocelli.

 

“Others will be here shortly so let’s discuss while we wait” said Margaret softly.

“Let me guess this is about that Sirius Black again isn’t it?” said Ice T in frustration.

“That asshole broke into my home last week...He almost gave me a heart attack” said Eminem crossing his arms.

“Remind me why we can’t let the British Ministry nor the MACUSA know where he is?” said Madonna crossing her arms.

 

“Don't you remember! If Sirius is captured, they will know about his godson Harry Potter being one of us...Remember that we gave our word with Sirius that we won’t say anything about that ex-noble to either of those authorities and you should know that we owe the likes of every Magical government in the world **_nothing_**! WE OWE NOBODY OUR SECRETS!!!” said Seth angrily to Madonna.

 

Everyone is feeling Seth’s anger and Enrique coughs to break silence.

“Anyway...Sirius wants to know if we have any clue on breaking our curse...I would like to help him but as far as we all know...the lyre and skull are nowhere to be found” said Enrique sadly.

“The most his boy can do is to NOT let go of his hope just like all of us are doing right now…I know our curse will be broken eventually...even if it’s likely that some of us won't lived to see that day” said Maya sympathetically.

“...And maybe some of us will fall too deep in Despair to be saved before that day comes” said Marilyn sadly.

Everyone sense Brian's power and their tears involuntarily drop.

 

“Brian...” said Ozzy with concern as he slowly wipes his single small tear.

 

Seth gets up from his chair.

 

“We been over this...keep it together!” said Seth nervously grabbing Brian’s arms and shaking him.

 

Shakira dries her tears with her handkerchief, immediately jumps up the table standing in front of two and did a joyful sensual dance for Brian.

 

Marilyn smile slowly, he's a little happy but remains uncertain about his future and this boy.

“Will my Despair will be too much? …That poor kid...” thought Marilyn.

 

* * *

Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge are in the same room about to have tea.

 

“Nice to see you again Albus, what brings you here this time?” said Fudge smiling.

 

“They told me that Sirius Black is spotted in the United States of America...that means that the boy should be there with him as well” said Dumbledore.

 

The Minister’s smile vanish and sighs.

 

“Dumbledore...You know that it is out of our jurisdiction” said Fudge.

 

“I know, which is why I’m requesting you to ask the Magical Congress for permission to allow us to bring Sirius and Harry back here or to at least for them to bring them here for us” said Dumbledore.

 

“I suppose I could ask for their permission however you do remember that **the MACUSA** warned us that  American Hunters are merciless towards Magicfolk! They are nothing like the Men Of Letters!...” said Fudge.

 

“But we must do whatever it takes to bring Sirius and Harry back, they are nobles after all, not to mention that Sirius was involved in **that Night**...he knows something we don’t” said Dumbledore.

 

“Very well then...I’ll send a message to the president at once and don't be surprise if they say no” said Fudge seriously.

* * *

 

Dean and Sam are in a kitchen of the hotel. Dean is eating his bacon hamburger while Sam is reading his book. Suddenly Harry was heard from another room.

 

“YAY DRAGON BALL Z IS FINALLY ON!” cheered Harry as he sings along with the theme song.

 

Sam sighs when he realizes that Harry is awake while Dean smirks at the boy singing.

 

_“Hikaru kumo tsukinuke Fly Away (Fly Away)_

_Karada-juu ni hirogaru panorama_

_Kao wo kerareta chikyuu ga okotte (okotte)_

_Kazan wo bakuhatsu saseru”_

 

“Shouldn’t he be in bed Dean?” said Sam as he crosses his arms.

“Let him enjoy just one episode of that anime” said Dean.

“Fine only one!” said Sam.

 

_“Toketa koori no naka ni_

_Kyouryuu ga itara tamanori shikomitai ne_

_Cha-La head cha-La_

_Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa_

_Cha-La head cha-La_

_Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo_

_Sawagu Genki-Dama --Sparking!_

 

  _Sora wo kyuukouka Jet Coaster (Jet Coaster)_

_Ochite yuku yo Panikku no sono e_

_Keshiki sakasa ni naru to yukai sa (yukai sa)_

_Yama sae o-shiri ni mieru_

_Nayamu jikan wa nai yo_

_Doko ka ni hisomu "bikkuri" ni aitai kara_

_Cha-La head cha-La_

_Atama-karappo no hou ga yume tsumekomeru_

_Cha-La head cha-La_

_Egao urutora Z de_

_Kyou mo ai-yai-yai-yai-yai_

_Cha-La head cha-La_

_Nani ga okite mo kibun ha heno-heno kappa_

_Cha-La head cha-La_

_Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo_

_Sawagu Genki-Dama --Sparking!”_

 

"He sounds really adorable" said Sam.

 

Dean rolled his eyes as he thought "If Harry keeps being cute... I'm gonna punch a hole in one of the walls..."

 

Suddenly Castiel appeared and he was too close to Dean.

 

“Damn it Cas! How many times have I told you about personal space?” said Dean angrily.

 

“My apologies but since Harry is distracted, There’s something I need to tell you two about him” said the angel as he leaves Dean’s space.

 

“Ok what is it?” said Sam.

 

“Sit down...This will be a long story” said Castiel

 

“KAMEHAMEHA!!!” shouted Harry.

 

“What does that word mean?” asked the angel.

 

“Oh it’s just some made-up word from the show Harry likes, anyway what were you gonna say?” said Dean.

 

Castiel said “You see...”

* * *

 

Both brothers are shocked.

 

“So that little guy is cursed by Orphe-whatever-he’s-called just cause he was dumped by his wife all those years ago?” said Dean angrily.

 

“Dumped?” said Castiel confused at the term.

 

“It means rejected...So Harry is cursed?” said Sam concerned.

“Yes, Orpheus wants everyone to suffer like him... as they say _misery loves company_ …however, Harry have plenty of **Hope** within his soul, as long as he doesn’t used so much **Despair** in his talents there is _no need_ to worry... for _now_ ” said Castiel.

 

Sam sighs in relief but he didn’t want the kid to be killed.

 

“Still! That kid will not be put down just for being a **debbie downer**!” said Dean angrily.

 

“Dean you don’t understand, if his Hope is too low he’ll be very dangerous” said Castiel.

 

“We’ll find a way to break that curse and it will not come to **that**!” said the older brother angrily.

 

Sam smiled when he see that Dean is developing a soft spot for the boy but he knows that Dean will denied to Sam if he were to ask his older brother if he cared about Harry.

 

“You mention that the curse is ancient...are or were there other victims?” asked Sam.

 

“Yes, Harry not the only one over the years, there’s many others who fall... and there’s still others around this world... _you know some of them already in fact_ _you hear their music all the time_ ” said Castiel.

 

Dean’s eyes widen in shock and Sam looks to him.

 

“I’m not surprised...” thought Sam.

 

“Son of a bitch! Who else have the curse?” said Dean in alarm.

 

“You could ask Harry, he should met at least 90 Orpheuses in his dreams by now...both living and death” said Castiel.

 

“I’ll do it then!” said Dean.

 

“Wait later Dean, Harry still have to sleep soon” said Sam.

 

“Excuse me? Could you please quiet down? I’m trying to watch anime” called out Harry as he comes to the room.

 

The brothers and the angel stared at Harry’s cosplay.

 

Harry is dressed in yellow and green outfit with the Japanese name for “Son” on the front, shiny black boots, a bright red hat with a shiny four-star orb and a fake brown tail on his back.

 

“Um... Harry what’s with that outfit?” asked Dean in surprise.

 

“Where did you get that?” asked Sam.

 

“Oh I made this 2 week ago! I’m cosplaying Gohan from Dragon Ball Z! What do you think?” said Harry happily.

 

“He looks weird but cute” thought Dean.

 

“Ok, I’m going to punch a hole in the wall” said Dean as he walks away.

 

“Dean stop!...Harry that’s a nice outfit go to bed when you’re done watching the episode” said Sam.

 

“Ok Sam” said Harry as he groans.

 

“Dean leave that wall alone!” shouted Sam as he goes after him.

 

“Why would you need a tail?” asked Castiel.

 

“Gohan has a tail, most Saiyans do” said Harry.

 

“What’s a Saiyan?” asked the angel.

 

Harry hears the DBZ music signaling the end of the commercial break.

 

“Oh the show is back on!” said Harry as he rushes back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I love the dragon ball series...except the GT is meh while DBZ Kai sh*t like that Dragon Ball Evolution film ):<
> 
> If I see no comments on which cases should Harry be involved in within 3 days...Next chapter will be Harry meeting a Horseman in his dream


	10. Harry's Little Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets a Horseman in his nightmare
> 
> (warning: bed-wetting)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Late Birthday Harry Potter~
> 
> I'm not sure about this chapter thought
> 
> Harry's Costume Of The Chapter: https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQsAARjTQ61SxaXY0iXbFLGcNiiJxUYCG1mEp6vE4noB2yHnLU6cQ

Harry open his eyes and find himself on a fancy-looking floor with the **wand** , the **stone** and the **cloak** in his hands again. He feels tired but still feels the need to protect these 3 items. He sits up and sees there’s nothing but darkness.

 

He hears so many people singing at least he thinks they are people... Their lovely voices are fill with their pain and sorrow... and his tears suddenly drops from his eyes.

 

“Wh-why am I feeling this w-way?” sobbed Harry and his eyes widen in shock when he notices musical instruments everywhere.

 

They all begin playing by themselves, despite sounding beautiful... they made Harry feel worse.

 

“I-I-I’m feeling their pain...wh-why are they so sad?” sobbed Harry wanting to dry his tears but his **instincts** tells him to keep holding the **3 items**.

 

Someone remove his glasses and wipes his eyes gently. The glasses were put back on him.

 

He look up and sees an old man in a business suit and he looks annoyed.

 

“Who are you and what are those things I’m holding? Why am I scared of letting them go?” asked Harry.

 

“You will find out soon enough...until then, I recommend that you should not give in to your **curse** too easily, they will say or do anything for you to fall into your Despair ...and this is _awkward_ to say but I suggest that you that you should wake up **right now** ” said Death.

 

“Wh-what curse? Who’s trying to make me fall? Wh-what do you mean I should wake up?” said Harry and suddenly he finds himself sinking in a lake.

 

Suddenly Harry open his eyes.

 

“Oh a dream...and with the same 3 objects… and what did the old man means by **my curse**?” thought Harry and he feels wet.

 

He sees that he peed on the bed.

 

“Oh no! I told them I can’t sleep in a bed!” said Harry nervously as he gets up from it.

 

Harry suddenly hears Hedwig’s screech from her cage and he comes towards her.

 

“Oh sorry I woke you Hedwig” said Harry softly to his bird.

 

Sam and Dean rushes in the room.

 

“Harry you were crying” said Sam.

 

Dean suddenly sniffs and put his hand on his face in frustration.

 

“Harry did you--?” said Dean.

 

“U-um Sam Dean I-I have an accident! I told you I can’t sleep in this bed” said Harry blushing.

 

“Why you didn’t tell us about your problem?” said Sam with concern.

 

“I am really embarrassed about it alright...This happens sometimes whenever get strange nightmares” said Harry as his face reddens.

 

“What did you dream about?” asked Sam.

 

Harry looks down.

 

“It’s a long story...” said Harry.

 

“Then we’ll talk about it later then” said Sam.

 

Dean sighs.

 

“Kid, it’s ok it’s not your fault...I dealt with this problem before, Sammy here used to do it” said Dean smirking as he looks at Sam.

 

Sam blushes and glares at him.

 

“DEAN!” said Sam angrily.

 

“Wh-what do we do now?” said Harry nervously.

 

“We’re going leave anyway, so go take a quick shower, and also I have some questions about your teachers” said Dean.

 

“Ok” said Harry as he gets a towel and runs to the bathroom.

 

“Dean! We’re just gonna leave the mess?” said Sam angrily.

 

“We don’t have time to clean a mattress Sammy! Leave the maids to deal with that!” said Dean.

~~~~~~

Harry is in the Impala with the brothers looking out the window at all the passing vehicles.

 

He is dressed up as John Lennon with his jeans, jean jacket, a New York City shirt complete with the round sunglasses. He notices that when the brothers saw his choice of clothing...Sam seems annoyed while Dean seem to approved it.

“So Harry about your teachers? Who are they?” said Dean excitedly.

 

Harry smiles happily as he open his mouth to answer.

 

“Hold on Dean...Harry what did you **dream** about last night?” asked Sam.

 

Dean glares at Sam and puts his eyes on the road while pouting.

 

Harry smiles vanishes and he takes a deep breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think the brothers would react about Harry's nightmare?
> 
> Next chapter is not a part of this story but a list of several case ideas I have for this fanfic! But I still want Harry to be involve in the cases in the show as well


	11. List Of Case Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is my list of case ideas so far....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all the ideas have monsters...I'm still deciding what monsters to put in those ideas
> 
> If it's offensive in anyway Please let me know...I'm trying not to be
> 
> Before you unbookmark me please tell me why

 Decided

  1. Harry doing his first gig ever to lure a Monster to the brothers’ trap but he gets very nervous when he realize that he’ll be performing in front of a huge audience for the first time ever.
  2. Harry Potter deciding on his stage name while Sam and Dean are trapped in a haunted toy store
  3. Dean and Sam tries to help Harry make a music video for the internet while someone is stalking the boy.



* * *

 

Thinking of doing

  1. Beauty Pageant contestants are being attacked by a ghost
  2. Harry's first date
  3. Sam and Dean are trying to help a cursed family in a Mexican culture Festival while Harry befriends a mariachi band (a/n: I'm Mexican btw)
  4. Harry uses his magical songs and dances against Neo-Nazis
  5. Harry meets the Ghostfacers who had been trying to find him
  6. Harry joins a group of professional Belly-Dancers while The Brothers are on a case about a shapeshifter who is obsessed with children
  7. Harry finds a portal to Wonderland when he follow a white rabbit
  8. Harry is being taught to do a Salsa dance (he meets Neville Longbottom)
  9. Sam and Dean are cursed to speak in rhymes due to Dean pissing off a famous poet...so Harry and a poetry expert summon the best poets from the dead for help
  10. Harry uses his magical performance against Westboro Baptist Church
  11. Dean caught Harry in a kilt for his Highland Dance practice
  12. Dean and Sam are forced by Harry to help him find Hedwig who suspiciously didn’t come back.
  13. Harry wanders around in Chinatown and ends up joining the Ribbon Dancers while Sam and Dean are attempting to take a haunted object to destroy it.
  14. Sam and Dean swap bodies due to either a witch’s curse or Harry’s accidental magic.
  15. Harry uses his powers to stop harmful human trafficking
  16. Harry runs away from Sam & Dean to be in a Masquerade Party he's invited to. (And he meets Draco Malfoy)
  17. Harry is in drag so convincing that he gets mistaken for a real girl by everyone. 
  18. Either Sam or Dean lost Harry in Little Tokyo and Harry ends up having tea with a new teacher.
  19. Hedwig’s POV
  20. Harry gets kidnapped by real Nekos in an anime & manga convention while Dean is checking out the Hentai and sexy cosplayers and Castiel is confused about the event.
  21. The brothers and Castiel takes Harry to a History Museum where a Greek exhibit takes place but suddenly things come to life (and he meets Hermione Granger)
  22. Sam and Dean are trapped in video games and Harry & Castiel have to help them.
  23. Harry tries out for a cheerleading squad
  24. Sam and Dean investigating weird deaths in a charity event for Africa's animals
  25. Harry becomes a guest in the Muppets’ show
  26. Harry have to do a deadly dance-off
  27. Harry using his powers to save abused children
  28. Sam and Dean have a case on a skinwalker in Burning Man however Harry gets lost while Castiel had his first shroom or LSD and is hallucinating (Harry meets Luna Lovegood)
  29. Gabriel “borrows” Harry for a day without the brothers’ knowing to cheer him up
  30. Harry gets kidnapped and wakes up in Neverland
  31. A demon in a Jazz club
  32. Harry tries aerial dancing
  33. Harry keeps being chased by a mysterious man in Little Italy and Castiel is chasing the mysterious man while Sam and Dean run into shady men that Dean owe money to. (A/N: my italian friend suggest this idea)
  34. Harry have to be in a very dangerous Rap Battle
  35. Harry and Sam gets parts in a Shakespearean play so that they will get at an actor who is a suspected vampire
  36. Cruise ship where the brothers, Castiel, and Harry are hunting for a dangerous spirit
  37. Harry finds himself in 1969's Woodstock.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? And I might have more ideas but here it is for now
> 
> Also which episodes in the Supernatural do you want Harry to be involved in?


	12. Monster Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is with the brothers to find a monster in Oktoberfest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took way too long in this chapter and please leave a comment to let me know when it's not perfect because I know it's not...but go easy on me because I had college work! Before you unbookmark me let me know what is wrong please? (on my knees begging)
> 
> BTW You get to see what Hope Mode looks like 
> 
> (YES I'VE WATCH MAGICAL GIRL ANIME ESPECIALLY PUELLA MAGI MADOKA MAGICA)
> 
> Songs used in this chapter that I don't own:
> 
> I want to hold your hand (german version)  
> Credens Justitiam  
> Harmonica: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aq8Rh7MnRQc
> 
> Outfits of the chapter:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a0/5f/ee/a05feea739526580c2a902fac2bbb42c.jpg
> 
> https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1UFZokrZnBKNjSZFGq6zt3FXam/Child-Oktoberfest-Beer-Boy-Lederhosen-Costume.jpg_640x640.jpg

**_Ludwig van Beethoven’s Hope Mode_ **

_Beethoven is sitting at the piano playing it aggressively alone in the room. When he stops playing it, his body becomes bare as he glows a golden aura. His hair becomes messier, long blue coat appears on his dress shirt, and a red scarf wraps itself around the collar of his shirt. A baton appear in his hand and he’s in front of an orchestra in a theatre. He raises his arms and moves his baton making the orchestra play as he looks to the screen with a stern look._

_~~~~~~~~~~_

Down from the crescent moon. The Impala drives down a road lined with trees and past a sign saying WELCOME TO PENNSYLVANIA. Lightning flashes, for an instant the sign reads WELCOME TO TRANSYLVANIA.

 

“The radio around here sucks” said Dean as he turns it off.

 

Harry is sleeping in the backseat covered by a special seat while he's holding Hedwig’s cage covered by a blanket.

 

“Come on, man. Jobs don't get much sweeter than this, you know? Dead vic with a gnawed-on neck, body drained of blood, and a witness who swears up and down that it was a vampire” said Dean.

 

“No, I -- I agree. It's a hell of a case” said Sam.

 

“A little more gusto, please” said Dean

 

“It's just... the world is coming to an end and we still have to find a way to break that curse... Things are a little complicated, you know?” said Sam.

 

Sam and Dean didn't have the heart to tell the boy that he's cursed and the apocalypse is starting...

 

“Yeah, well, we can't save the world, not today anyway. And according to Cas a lot of the vics are still trying their best to find the cure we’ll get to that soon... But what we can do is chop off some vamps' heads. Come on, man, it's like the good old days, an honest-to-goodness monster hunt. It's about time the Winchesters got back to tackling a straightforward, black and white case...and this will be Harry’s first time on a case” said Dean at the last part reluctantly.

 

Dean didn’t want to allow a child to join their hunts, and it’s bad enough that neither he nor Sam even know what to say to the kid about Orpheus’s Curse on his soul.

 

“Dean I’m still not sure about this, I mean even though he’s not normal but he is 10 ...Did he bribe you again with his knowledge of your favorite rockstars?” said Sam suspiciously.

 

Harry **did in fact** **promise** **Dean** that he'll gives the older brother’s questions to some of his music teachers… Dean had been asking about the musicians that were his teachers, mostly on who are they and _if they are ok_...Harry have felt a mixture of excitement and sadness within the older Winchester brother when he told him their names...Harry also noticed that Dean seems as upset as when Harry confirm that he meets Cliff Burton and when the boy told him about some of his teachers such as Walt Disney, Dr. Seuss, Mr. Rogers, Jim Henson, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Elvis Presley, Malcolm  & Angus Young, John Bonham, James Hetfield, Prince, David Bowie, Ozzy Osbourne, etc.

 

Unknowing to Harry, he _had revealed to Dean the people who have or had the curse_ just like the boy. Dean is excited that they are going to meet some of his heroes soon while at the same time...he feels sorry that they are under the Curse.

 

“He keeps begging to join us with those puppy eyes he learned from you! I hate you so much for that Bitch!” said Dean.

 

“Jerk” whispered Sam quietly.

 

“Anyway Sammy I made it really clear for the kid to stick with us, to not get in any danger and to let us know when _he’s going do any of his magic_!” said Dean.

 

Harry had played _Flight of the Bumblebee_ due to curiosity causing a swarm of bees to fill the hotel room by accident. A regretful Harry keep apologising to the brothers who were stung several times and Dean was mostly upset that the swarm were all over his pie he just got but he couldn't stay mad at the kid when it's clearly an honest mistake...

 ~~~~

**_ George Frideric Handel Hope Mode _ **

_Handel is playing a pipe organ and his golden energy quickly appears on his body. He was bare for a few seconds and suddenly his kingly waistcoat, dress shirt and pants and a long red coat with gold buttons appear over his clothes. His hair grew longer, a staff appear in his hand and he holds it like a cane. A_ **_dark blue tear_ ** _comes out his eye and he wipes it with his handkerchief quickly. As he taps the cane to the wooden floor, there is a choir behind him and he stares into the screen with a confident look on his face._

\------

In a village Polka music is played by a band in a gazebo. A man takes picture of girl in barmaid costume. Harry sees from the Impala that there is a sign that says OKTOBERFEST 2008. Sam and Dean adjust their suits after exiting the Impala and walk forward. Harry is in a black pants and wearing a Sailor Moon t-shirt Harry opens the owl cage, Hedwig when on the boy’s hand, and Harry puts his hand up. Hedwig flies off into the sky.

 

“Have fun Hedwig and come back soon” said Harry happily as he waves at the owl and puts the cage back in the car.

It’s a habit for Harry to always let Hedwig out to fly at least once a day and once a night. Each time she always comes back to him.

 

“You’re really sure about that shirt?” said Dean looking at Harry’s Sailor Moon shirt in concern.

 

“It’s a great manga and show...also I find them kind of pretty especially Sailor Jupiter...” said Harry blushing.

 

Sam laughs and Dean smirks.

 

“We still got to see the new Raiders movie” said Dean.

 

“Saw it” said Sam.

 

“Without me?” said Dean in disbelief.

 

“You were in Hell” said Sam.

 

“That's no excuse” said Dean and he spots a vendor.

 

“Big pretzel!” he shouted excitedly.

 

Sam smiles and shakes his head.

 

Dean takes three pretzels from vendor, “Thank you”

 

Dean hands Sam and Harry the pretzels.

 

“Thank you” said Sam and Harry.

 

Both brothers take a bite of their pretzels… Just when Harry bite his, his eyes widen in excitement at the people dancing and he left off. Neither of the brothers notice.

~~~~

Harry is smiling at the men slapping each other as they dance.

“Kid get back here!” shouted a worried Dean as he grabbed him.

“But the Schuhplattler just started” said Harry as Dean carries him.

“I don't know what that is but you don't go without saying anything and you'll watch that weird dance later” said Dean as Harry sighs.

~~~~

After Dean sternly lecturing Harry about wandering off without saying a word to them, Harry ends up waiting with a cop when they were going to check on the body. Afterwards the brothers took the boy to a bar where he was ask to save their table while they talk to Ed Brewer.

 

Harry then gets bored so he begins whistling 99 Luftballons and the nearby people passing by seems to enjoy his whistle.

 

Sam and Dean walk toward the table Harry is sitting at and he stops whistling.

 

“Room's paid for, and it's Oktoberfest. Come on, brother. Beer and bar wenches” said Dean as they sit down with Harry.

 

“Pretty sure women today don't react well to the whole "wench" thing, Dean and I’m not sure you should be using that word around Harry” said Sam.

 

“I keep seeing the word wench or wenches in so many pirate books and I sometimes hear in pirate movies...I don’t know what they do since Sirius would not tell me... all I know is that they are pretty girls” thought Harry.

 

Dean calls to Jamie “Hey, bar wench, where's that beer?”

 

“Coming up, good sir!” said Jamie.

 

“Dude, Oktoberfest and sorry to disappoint you Harry but this killer is most likely just a normal guy and not really a monster” said Dean.

 

“Oh” said Harry looking down.

 

He was really looking forward to using his powers against monsters for the first time ever. Well at least, he would get to enjoy being in his first festival.

 

“There you go” said Jamie giving Dean his beer as she turns to Sam.

 

“What can I get you?” said Jamie.

 

“Oh, he doesn't drink. He's a Christian scientist. Doesn't even take aspirin. He's a real drag on stakeouts” said Dean.

 

She laughs “You're funny and who is this cute little girl?”

 

Sam and Dean eyes widen but Harry just laugh.

 

Due to Harry's long hair, he is mistaken for a girl. Harry is used to it especially with several visitors back at the tower. He is thinking about using this advantage to wear any dresses and skirts he wants at some point.  

 

“Hallo, I’m...Ludwig...Ludwig Handel” said Harry shyly with the first fake name that come up in his mind but with an excellent foreign accent.

 

Sam sighs while Dean tries not to laugh at the boy’s attempt to use a fake name. However both brothers are impressed with Harry’s very convincing accent.

 

“Oh a boy...sorry about that” said Jamie in apologetic tone.

 

“It’s alright this happens all the time” said Harry softly as he laughs shyly.

 

“He’s my favorite nephew, he’s staying with me since my cousin is on his business trip for the week and his nanny is sick” said Dean smiling.

 

“So Ludwig are you having fun?” she said lending to him.

 

“Yes” he said softly.

 

“You know Ludwig is going to visit his friend tonight so how about we--” Dean was interrupted.

 

“Sorry I promise Lucy a girl’s night out maybe next time” said Jamie smiling and she walks off.

 

“Man, it is time to right some wrongs” said Dean to his little brother.

 

“Come again?” said Sam confused.

 

“Look at me. I mean, I came back from the furnace without any of my old scars, right? No bullet wounds, knife cuts, none of the off-angled fingers from all the breaks. I mean, my hide is as smooth as a baby's bottom. Which leads me to conclude, sadly... that my virginity is intact” said Dean.

 

“But he’s not married….what does he mean by that?” thought Harry in confusion.

 

Sam feels uncomfortable talking like this around a kid but the brothers both know that Harry doesn’t understand what they are talking about and the boy wasn’t that curious on what they are saying.

 

“What?” said Sam.

 

“I have been re-hymenated” said Dean as he drinks.

 

“Re--?” said Sam as he laughs

 

“What is hymenated?” thought Harry not knowing a word he says.

 

“Please. Dean, maybe angels can pull you out of hell, but no one could do that” said Sam

 

“Brother, I have been re-hymenated. And the dude will not abide” said Dean.

 

“All right, dude. Well, you go do whatever you got to do, and Harry and I are gonna go back to the room and get some sleep” said Sam as he hold Harry’s hand and gets up.

 

“But I’m not tired” said Harry as he leaves with Sam.

 

“If I have a nickel” said Dean chuckling when he heard Harry.

~~~~~~

In the motel, Harry is sitting down on the bed with Hedwig in her cage as he looks out the window. They snuck the bird in and Dean specifically warns Harry to keep his bird quiet since the place doesn’t allow animals.

 

“Well, there wasn’t a case Hedwig but I might as well as have fun...still it would be great to finally use my powers in a battle” said Harry.

~~~~~~~

_**Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart’s Hope Mode** _

_Mozart is playing his violin in a party and a dimly gold energy appear on his body. His clothes disappears and he was naked until he is suddenly wearing fancier outfit, a dress shirt, a waistcoat, and trousers. A long lovely coat appear over his outfit and his neckerchief appeared. His hairs curled up on the sides of his head and the rest of his hair gets in a ponytail._ **_A few dark blue_ ** **_teardrops_ ** _comes out from his eyes and he wipes them off. A starling flies and land on his shoulder. He gives an reassuring smile to the screen but his eyes are unsure. A large winged silhouette is behind him crying loudly._

\---------

Harry is at a fountain wearing a lederhosen with a tyrolean hat. He had let Hedwig out of her cage explore the place earlier so he have an empty cage next to him.

Dean ask Harry to stay in there for a bit and he promises that Sam and him will take him out to eat. It turns out there is a possible werewolf so the brothers are going off to the morgue again.

He understands that there are some places children are not allowed and Dean is nice enough to not make Harry stay in the hotel due to being confined in the tower for most of his life. On the condition that he doesn’t wander off until they come back for him.

Now he is playing his wooden guitar he names Redhot and begins singing a Beatles song.

 

_Oh, komm doch, komm zu mir_

_Du nimmst mir den Verstand_

_Oh, komm doch, komm zu mir_

_Komm, gib mir deine Hand_

_Komm, gib mir deine Hand_

_Komm, gib mir deine Hand_

 

_Oh, du bist so schön_

_Schön wie ein Diamant_

_Ich will mit dir gehen_

_Komm, gib mir deine Hand_

_Komm, gib mir deine Hand_

_Komm, gib mir deine Hand_

 

_In deinen armen bin ich glücklich und froh_

_Das war noch nie bei einer Anderen_

_Einmal so_

_Einmal so_

_Einmal so_

 

_Oh, komm doch, komm zu mir_

_Du nimmst mir den Verstand_

_Oh, komm doch, komm zu mir_

_Komm, gib mir deine Hand_

_Komm, gib mir deine Hand_

_Komm, gib mir deine Hand_

 

_In deinen Armen bin ich glücklich und froh_

_Das war noch nie bei einer Anderen_

_Einmal so_

_Einmal so_

_Einmal so_

 

_Oh, du bist so schön_

_Schön wie ein Diamant_

_Ich will mit dir gehen_

_Komm, gib mir deine Hand_

_Komm, gib mir deine Hand_

_Komm, gib mir deine Hand_

_Komm, gib mir deine Hand_

 

Harry’s eyes widen when he hears a lot of clapping and he looks around seeing a group of people smiling at him.

The little sorcerer suddenly gets nervous especially when he sees them putting money in his guitar case and hears a woman shouting “Play another!”

The boy look at the crowd in fear...He never had a full audience before...Sam, Dean and Castiel was the largest he had in person…Despite the demands, Harry is filled with fear...

Dean and Sam walks through the people.

“Hey Harry are you alright?” said Dean seeing how nervous Harry look.

~~~~~

After the brothers escort him away from the crowd much to the people’s disappointment. Harry is now carrying his guitar case and the empty cage.

“So stage fright huh? You know it doesn’t make sense when you lure a lot people to that tower...even monsters” said Dean as he chuckles.

Sam glares at Dean and coughs.

Harry nods “I’ve never perform in front of a lot of people at once...the largest real audience was you, Sam and Castiel...I didn’t even noticed they are there before I end the song...I couldn’t think of any songs at that time!”

Dean looks at him with reassurance as they walk together.

“Well at some point we’ll deal with that but seriously where did you get that outfit Hansel?” said Dean as he is about to chuckle.

“I had it in my box, it’s one of the many costumes I have” said Harry.

“How much stuff is in that box? What are you Mary Poppins?” said Dean laughing as Harry looks at him in confusion.

~~~~

In the bar, Sam, Dean and Harry are sitting at a table eating. A guitar case is next to Harry.

 

“I don't know, man. Looks like we've stumbled onto a midnight showing of Dracula meets Wolf Man. Is that it?” said Dean.

 

“I don't know. I mean, Wolf Man seems real enough. Makes Dracula seem a little less impossible, I guess” said Sam.

 

“Yeah, but werewolves don't grow wolf hair. That's just a myth” said Dean.

 

Harry looks with interest at that information. He likes learning about monsters the brothers been telling him about.

 

“Yeah” said Sam.

 

“So, what? We've got a vampire and a werewolf monster mashing this town?” said Dean.

 

Jamie brings over another round of beer for Sam and Dean. She sees that the boy is still with the men but she thinks that his nanny could be still sick.

 

“Looks like you guys are staying a while. I heard about Rick Deacon” said Jamie.

 

“Yeah, this case just got weird enough for our department” said Dean.

 

“Well, beers are on me. And, just so you know, I get off at midnight tonight if you have time” said Jamie smiling as she looks at Harry.

 

“Oh, the nanny says she’ll take him back tonight since she’s better but it's not another, uh, girls' night out?” said Dean looking at Lucy at the bar.

 

“Doesn't have to be” she said smiling.

 

“Okay, then. I'll see you tonight” said Dean smirking.

 

“Okay, then” she said as she leaves.

 

“Hey, you think this Dracula could turn into a bat? That would be cool” said Dean smirking.

 

Harry laughs as Sam shakes his head.

\-----------------

** _David Hasselhoff's Hope Mode_ **

_David climbs out of the pool, wearing only his swim trunks and begins walking calmly with a cheerful smile. His trunks disappears, he spins around and he glows gold. He is now wearing shiny suit pants, a white dress shirt showing the cleavage of his chest and a shiny jacket goes over his shirt. He fixes the collar of his shirt, puts each hand at the side of his waist and smiles at the screen._

\---------------------

In the museum the police are moving around. The sheriff is talking to his men while the brothers are investigating the sarcophagus. They find out that it is just a prop along with a bucket of dry ice.

 

“Is he making his own special effects?” said Sam

 

“Yeah, a mummy with a good sense of showmanship” said Dean.

 

“This is stupid” said Sam in frustration and disbelief.

 

“Oh, damn it. Jamie. I'm late. You're good here with the mummy and the... crazy?”

 

“Yeah and Harry is sleeping back at the place” said Sam.

 

“Yeah and good” said Dean as he leaves in a hurry.

~~~~

Harry is outside in the town however, he couldn’t take the patience anymore and he really want to do something to help the brothers. Knowing that the monster could be nearby, he begins to sing as he holds a small sword in his hand. And he focuses his magic on his song.

~~~~

Jamie is running from Dracula when she hears singing and she sees Harry running while holding a small blade as he sings.

 

_“solti ola i_

_amaliche cantia masa_

_estia”_

 

Dracula looks at the boy in confusion as the little wizard run towards him. Jamie was shock at Harry’s different accent.

 

_“e sonti tolda i_

_emalita cantia mia_

_distia”_

 

Harry begins swinging his sword at him as the creature dodges the attacks.

“What’s with the singing child?” said Dracula in irritation but Harry doesn’t reply.

 

_“a litia dista_

_somelite esta dia_

_a ditto i della_

_filioche mio_

_solti tola”_

 

Dracula pushes the boy to the ground but Harry gets back up keep singing as he fights.

 

_“solti ola i_

_amaliche cantia masa estia_

_e sonti tolda i_

_emalita cantia mia distia”_

 

Jamie looks in shock as the way the boy gracefully fights as he swings and thrusts his sword.

 

_“alita della_

_maliche sonta dia_

_mia sonta della_

_i testa mia_

_testi ola_

_solti ola”_

 

Harry spins and jumps to avoid Dracula’s attacks. Harry never felt so excited in his life. This thrill he’s feeling is better then when he freed himself from the tower.

 

_“solti ola i_

_amaliche cantia mia_

_dia, dia"_

Harry stop singing, manage to cut Dracula slightly on his arm and he bows to Jamie and grabs her hand leading her away. Dracula got up and was about to get them as Harry leads her away. Dean suddenly bump into them.

 

“Jamie! Ha-Ludwig!” shouted Dean as he turns to see Dracula.

 

“Son of a bitch” said Dean and he suddenly gasp when he remembers Harry is there.

 

“You should not use such language in the presence of my bride or the child!” said Dracula.

 

“Okay” said Dean as he punches Dracula and they begin to fight.

 

“Jamie take Ludwig and run!” said Dean.

 

“B-but” said Harry.

 

“Not now kid!” shouted Dean angrily as he keeps fighting Dracula.

 

Harry’s eyes widen and judging by Dean’s tone...He knows that the older Winchester brother is angry with him...Jamie quickly picks Harry up and runs off.

 -------------------

**_Nena’s hope mode_ **

_There are red balloons everywhere and Nena jumps out from them._ **_A single dark blue tear_ ** _comes out her eye as it disappears. Her aura glows gold as she becomes naked. Suddenly a black sleeveless shirt, tight shiny pants and a leather jacket appeared over her shirt. Her hair became straight and eyeliner appear on her eyes. She lands on the floor on her feet and she cheerfully smiles at the screen._

\--------------------------

Back at the bar, Jamie, Dean and Harry are sitting at a table. Sam walks over to them seeing Dean scolding at Harry. Sam sighs in relief that Harry looks ok despite having the same look he had when John took him to the woodshed.

 

“I just want to help” said Harry nervously.

 

“You put yourself in danger! Both Sam and I thought you were in bed! You could have got yourself killed!” shouted Dean angrily.

 

“Hey guys are you alright?” said Sam in concern.

 

“Yeah and Harry here was lucky” said Dean glaring at him.

 

“Sorry Dean” said Harry looking down.

 

“I think I know what's going on” said Dean as he puts a folded towel on the table.

 

“Yeah?” said Sam looking at it and Harry looks at it as well.

 

“Part of it, at least” said Dean.

 

Sam opens the towel and an ear is inside. Harry’s eyes widen in shock.

 

“Uh, the ear part?” said Sam.

 

“Ripped it off of Dracula's head. Touch it.” said Dean and Harry shows disgust on his face.

 

Sam touches the ear and he groans “Ugh”

 

“Feel familiar to you?” said Dean.

 

Sam’s eyes widen in realization and said “Oh, man”

 

Dean confirms “Skin of a shapeshifter. Just like St. Louis and just like Milwaukee. Of course this one's all holding buckets of crazy. Oh, and, uh…”

 

He takes out a medallion from his pocket and gives it to his brother and Harry stares at it.

 

“This, I uh, pulled it off during the fight. Look at the label on the ribbon” said Dean

 

The young brother looks at the label. It reads, “THE FX SHOP PROPHOUSE PHILADELPHIA, PA.”

 

“It's a costume rental” said Sam.

 

“All three monsters - the Dracula, Wolf Man, and the mummy -- all the same critter, which means we need to catch this freak before he Creature From the Black Lagoons somebody” said Dean.

 

Harry gasps in surprise. “I fought a shapeshifter? Wow” he thought.

 

“So, you guys are like Mulder and Scully or something, and The X-Files are real?” said Jamie.

 

“No, The X-Files is a TV show. This is real” said Dean.

 

“Oh” said Jamie.

 

“Okay, so, the stagecraft, the costuming… it's like he's trying to re-enact his favorite monster movie moments, right down to the bloody murders” said Sam.

 

“Oh!” shouted Harry in surprise.

 

“Wait a second. Who the hell is Mina?” said Jamie.

 

“Mina as in the Dracula movie and novel!” thought Harry.

 

“Mina?” said Sam

 

“Yeah. That's what he called Jamie. And he called me Mr. Harker.” said Dean.

 

“Jonathan Harker? They're characters from the movies and the novels -- Mina, Dracula's intended bride, Harker the fiancé that stands in the way. Seems like he's fixating on you, like he sees you as his bride” said Sam.

 

“Wow. Lucky me” said Jamie sarcastically.

 

“You read Bram Stoker….When this is over we have a lot to talk about” said Harry excitedly.

 

Sam chuckles nervously.

 

“Great another book nerd” thought Dean rolling his eyes.

 

Sam turns to Jamie.

 

“But to fixate on you, my guess is that the shifter has to have seen you before or been around you” said Sam.

 

“Jamie, has anybody strange come to town, somebody that has taken a specific notice of you?” said Dean.

 

“I don't know, Dean. It's Oktoberfest. I'm a bartender. There's lots of people. I... wait a second. There is Ed” said Jamie in realization.

 

“They were talking to him earlier didn’t they?” thought Harry.

 

“"Ed Brewer" Ed?” said Sam.

 

“Yeah. He moved here about a month ago. Lucy swears he has a crush on me. He comes in almost every night. But, you know, I don't think he's the type of guy –” said Jamie.

 

“Where does Ed live?” demanded Dean.

 

“I don't know. But he works at the old movie theater. I think he's the projectionist there” said Jamie.

 

“Take care of Mina and Harry?” said Sam.

 

“Yep” said Dean.

 

“But-” Harry was interrupted.

 

“No buts!” said Dean who is still angry with Harry.

 

Sam then leaves.

 

“Where did you get that sword?” asked Dean holding it.

 

Harry looks down.

 

“I put it in my bag when I was at that tower...I know that my journey will be dangerous so I thought-” he said.

 

“You don’t go out alone Harry!” said Dean angrily.

 

“Harry?” said Jamie.

 

Harry gulps and he sighs.

 

“My real name is Harry...Harry Potter” said Harry.

 ----------------

**_Eminem’s Hope Mode_ **

_Eminem is lending on a wall in the alley filled with graffiti and torn posters._ **_Dark blue tears_ ** _come out his eyes and he wipe them with the sleeve of his hoodie. His grey clothes disappears and his body glows gold. An undershirt and boxers appear, he is suddenly wearing white baggy pants showing the top of his boxers. He is now wearing a black t-shirt with a white baggy jacket and a white baseball cap lands on his head. He turns to the screen with an aggressive frown on his face with his crossed arms and flips the double bird with his thumbs out. Behind him is a shadow of a strange dog howling sadly._

 ------------------

After Dean confesses to Jamie about monsters, and the fact that he and his brother are hunters.

 

“That kid? Why did is he involved in this dangerous lifestyle?” said Jamie suspiciously.

 

“To make his long story short, he is an orphan we rescued recently from a warlock, you know a guy witch and he was with us since then...” said Dean.

 

“Then why you did not put him in child protective services or something?” said Jamie curiously.

 

“You see he has powers but they come with a nasty old curse that could either destroy him or turn him into a monster plus that curse comes with bad luck...we been trying to figure out how to break it” said Dean shrugging.

 

Jamie's eyes widen when he remembers Harry singing as he fights the monster.

 

Unknowing to Dean and Jamie, Harry is hearing it all and his eyes are widen in sadness. He rushes back to the restroom unheard.

 

“Does he know? And how much time he has left” said Jamie sounding worried.

 

“He does not know...and he have plenty of time because he’s still a kid...all my brother and I could do is to make sure he does not lose hope” said Dean.

 

“Hope in what?” said Jamie.

 

“...His dreams and beliefs” said Dean shrugging.

 

“Are you going to tell him?” said Jamie.

 

“I will but I don’t know what to say to him...” said Dean.

 

Harry is back in the restroom as he leans against the wall.

 

“Is this what the old man in my dream meant? ... **_I’m cursed_ **...my powers are a curse...” thought Harry as he goes back in the restroom.

 

Suddenly Harry feels drowsy when he hears a soft rap song and he falls down sleeping.

 

_Harry opens his eyes and finds himself in a dark cold alley with graffiti and torn posters. He feels an aura that’s energetic and angry._

_“Yo kid great to see you again” said a voice._

_Harry looks up and sees a hooded man man with baggy clothes, he removes his hood showing a serious face as he leans against the wall._

_“Eminem? Why are you here?” said Harry._

_“Just here tell since no one will that you have a-” He was interrupted._

_“A curse...” said Harry._

_“Well that saves some time so yeah you’re cursed” said Eminem nodding his head._

_“Did Sirius know?” said Harry sadly._

_“He was annoying us for almost 9 years so yeah almost your whole life... he keeps on asking if we found the cure yet..._ **_that dog_ ** _did not get that we are trying!” he said shrugging._

_“Sirius was trying to help me...” said Harry looking down._

_“He was being too much like a mama bear to be fair...some of us offer to charm you but he won’t accept...he’s worry that them spirit bitches will be on his ass when he takes you out of that tower or when one of us is being followed to there...” said Eminem as he sighs._

_“Why none of you told me about this curse?” said Harry suspiciously._

_“Some of us assume you already know, some don’t have the guts to hurt a child’s feelings and some just don’t care anymore...” said Eminem sadly._

_“Which are you?” said Harry crossing his arms._

_“Kid if it makes yah feel better...you’re not the only one...there are like many others who have the same curse...me and every other person you met have it...some had it way worse then you” said Eminem._

_“It kind of does not...and how bad can it get?” said Harry showing worry._

_Eminem palm his face in frustration._

_“I do not think yah wanna know yet...look Harry...what you can do is don’t lose Hope...that’s what most of us do” he said seriously._

_“Hope? ...I do remember that Sirius keep telling me that…” said Harry nodding._

_“Well at least that son of a bitch have some sense...so yeah whatever you do...keep that Hope shining...you’re still a kid, you have a lot ahead of you...Don’t give up” said Eminem._

_Suddenly everything is white…_

Harry opens his eyes and finds himself laying down on the cold floor.

He gets up and left the restroom.

## \----

**_Marilyn Manson's Hope Mode_ **

_There is darkness everywhere and Marilyn slowly walks out of it with a sad and unsure look on his face as_ **_dark blue tears_ ** _comes out his eyes. Just when he put his hand on his face in anguish... he falls into a dark hole. He begins to glows dimly gold. He pulls out a huge knife and rips off his shirt with it aggressively. Suddenly clawed hands appear ripping off the rest of his clothes. When he finally lacks clothes, his skin becomes pale, his lips turn dark red, and eye shadows disappeared as pink liquid pour over his closed eyes and turn into a pink stripe across his eyes. When he lands on a giant chair, tight black pants and a vest appears on his body. He suddenly have long fingerless gloves and platform boots. He jumps off the chair and walks towards the screen brings it up close to his face. Behind him is a horned shadow with one eye glowing white and clawed hands. Marilyn eerily grins and he licks the screen._

\---------------

When Harry leaves the restroom, he hears a voice.

 

“Dean, hey listen. Uh, Ed is not our guy. Um, I'm guessing you're at home with Jamie, so just give me a call, okay?” said Sam.

 

He walks to Sam and he notices the younger Winchester is looking at a napkin with a kiss mark and that Dean and Jamie are gone!

 

“Sam what happened in here?!” said Harry in alarm.

 

Sam looks at Harry and have a look of relief.

 

“Harry I’m glad you’re alright...I think the shapeshifter got them” said Sam.

 

The boy’s eyes widen in fear.

 

“Harry did you hear anything?” said Sam.

 

Harry shakes his head. “No I found myself on the washroom floor”

 

“Are you ok? What happened?” said Sam showing concern.

 

“I’m fine and I sleep unexpectedly...” said Harry.

 

Sam looks at him in confusion and worry.

 

“It’s a long story...so what do we do now?” said Harry

 

“Harry you lure monsters before with your powers...is there a chance you’re able to um...use it to find where Dean or the monster is?” said Sam.

 

Harry sighs as he takes out a harmonica. He put his mouth on it and starts blowing into it. Sam follows him when the boy leads the way. He notices that Harry’s music sounds sad…

 

“Sam knows I’m cursed...doesn’t he?” thought Harry sadly.

 

At Dracula’s house, Sam picks the lock, he and Harry enters, Sam put Harry behind him and he holds his gun at the ready.

 

Sam and Harry enter the dungeon where Dean is trapped.

 

“Oh, thank God. Just in the nick of time. That guy was about to Frankenstein me” said Dean and Harry smiles at his lederhosen.

 

“Don’t say it kid” said Dean angrily.

 

Sam unties Dean.

 

“Hey there, Hansel” said Sam.

 

“Shut up!” said Dean angrily.

 

He gestures for Harry to stay behind them and for Sam to kick down the door. Sam puts his foot through the door, punching a hole in it. The entire door falls flat off its hinges.

 

“Let's go” said Sam.

 

Sam opens the door to the bedroom and they find Jamie lying on the bed. Dracula gets behind Sam from behind and throws him through the wall.

 

“You will never be Van Helsing!” said the monster.

 

Dean attacks the shapeshifter and they start fighting.

 

“And you, Harker, now you die” said Dracula.

 

“How 'bout now you shut the hell up?” said Dean.

 

The older Winchester is thrown to the ground, Dracula raises his arms, about to go in for the kill. Sam’s eyes widen when he notices that Harry is **glowing brightly gold** and the shapeshifter notices it. But he stops glowing when Dracula is shoot in the chest

 

“Silver?” he said as he turns to Jamie holding the gun.

 

“...It was beauty that killed the beast. No, Mina, do not weep” said Dracula and he falls into a chair

 

“Perhaps this is how the movie should end” he said as he dies.

 

Harry crosses his arms. “Everything has to be a movie to him...” thought the young wizard.

 

In the town square, Dean and Jamie are kissing. Harry covers his face blushing while Sam looks away.

 

“Well, thank you, G-Man. You have been a great service to your country” she said.

 

“Oh, yes, I'm very, very patriotic” said Dean smiling and he looks over his shoulder at Sam and Harry.

 

Sam smiles tensely at him, Harry is still covering his eyes and he turns back to Jamie.

 

“Bye” said Dean.

“Bye and Harry take care” said Jamie showing concern for the boy.

 

The brothers and the boy begin to walk away.

 

“You guys saved my life, you know? So, thanks” said Jamie and she leaves.

 

“I like her” said Sam.

 

“She’s a nice lady” said Harry nodding.

 

“Feels good to be back on the job, doesn't it?” said Dean to Sam.

 

“Yeah, it does” said Sam.

 

“The hero gets the girl, monster gets the gank. All in all, happy ending -- with a happy ending, no less” said Dean.

 

Harry chuckles as he shakes his head.

 

“Real classy, Dean” said Sam.

 

“Hey, all I'm saying is the shifter man had a point, you know? It would be nice if life was movie simple. Although, if I was turning life into a movie, I wouldn't do this Abbott and Costello meet the monster crap” said Dean.

 

“Yeah, no. I know what you’d pick” said Sam.

 

“No, you don't” said Dean.

 

“Yeah, I do” said Sam.

 

“No. You don't. You don't!” said Dean.

 

Harry is laughing at their bickering.

 

“Porky's II” said Sam.

 

Harry looks in confusion not knowing what that movie is.

 

“What?” said Dean.

 

“You heard me” said Sam.

 

“Lucky guess” said Dean.

 

“What’s Porky’s II?” asked Harry.

_~~~~_

Later they are in the Impala and Harry is pretending to be sleeping. "When we were fighting that monster...did you see Harry glowing?" said Sam. "Yeah" said Dean looking concern. "What does that mean?" said Sam. "There must be more to this curse that Cas didn't tell us about"

 

 

Harry is in the backseat…"Should I tell them that I now know I'm cursed? ...no I'll let them confess first..." he thought as he falls asleep for real.

 

_Harry opens his eyes and finds himself in a dark fancy room. He feels a very sad aura that almost made him cry._

 

_“Welcome back” said a deep voice._

 

_Harry look and sees a pale man with black long hair wearing black clothes, eyeliner and red lipstick sitting on a nice chair. The man is holding a glass filled with green liquid._

 

_“Mr. Manson?” asked Harry._

 

_He laughs “Kid please don’t call me that...I’m fine with either Brian or Marilyn” said Marilyn as he put his glass on the table._

 

_“Ok Brian...Why am I here? Is it another lesson?” said Harry._

 

_“No I’m here to ask and to warn you...Did you tell anyone about other cursed kids?” said Marilyn with concern._

 

_“No...nobody even asked” said Harry as his eyes widen in realization…_

 

_“I almost forgot that they are cursed like me…” he thoughted in horror._

 

_“That’s a relief” said Marilyn as he begins to relax._

 

_“Why do you ask if I did?” said Harry._

 

_“You see kid...There is a reason why heaven and hell are interest in you...it’s dangerously difficult for angels and demons to find other cursed kids like you...we been hiding most of them very well but your godfather refuse to let one of us help you like we did with other kids...thanks to him, a spirit spot the signs of your powers and located that tower...all of them know about your curse especially that angel with you guys and that's not good...” said Marilyn crossing his arms._

 

_“I thought angels help people? Castiel help me escape...” said Harry._

 

 _“Oh you don't get it kid...angels are not what you think...both them and the demons will_ **_either bribe or threaten you_ ** _to give them the identities of kids who have the curse like yourself...Never accept either_ _bribes or threats_ _” said Marilyn crossing his arms._

 

_“Wh-what do they want with them?” said Harry nervously._

 

_“What do you think? Kids are easy to manipulate...most of the time by the time either of them find us...we are too old for them already...sadly a few children are found thanks to a few rats that others before us have no choice but to destroy before they say anymore names...” said Marilyn shaking his head._

 

_Harry’s eyes widen and Marilyn notices that._

 

_“We won’t hurt you but all of us are counting on you to protect the kids’ identities just like the rest of us are doing...no matter what what they say or what they do or what they offer….NEVER GIVE ANYONE A SINGLE NAME...even if they are your friends ...not even when they ask nicely” said Marilyn._

 

_“Why?” said Harry sadly._

 

_“Angels and some demons can read their minds...” said Marilyn._

 

_“So Sam and Dean can’t know?” said Harry._

 

_“Neither of them...no one! I know that those guys mean well but they are in association with heaven and hell...” said Marilyn._

 

_“If it’s to protect other kids like me...then I will not even say one name then” said Harry in agreement._

 

_“Do you promise to all of us?” said Marilyn._

 

_“Yes I do” said Harry nodding._

 

_“Could we trust you to not tell anyone about those kids?” said Marilyn._

 

_“Yes I swore I’ll never say anything about them” said Harry bravely._

 

_“Good...I don’t wish for a little boy to have this burden but we don’t have a choice...so all of us are counting on you to stay silent about the others...so matter what happens keep your mouth shut” said Marilyn sadly._

_Harry sighs and he nods. His eyes widen when he sees **a dark blue tear** coming out of Marilyn's eye. _

 

_"B-brian what's that?" said Harry._

 

_Marilyn wipes it away._

 

_"D-don't worry..." he whimpered as he starts leaving_

 

_"W-wait one question?" said Harry._

 

_Marilyn stops._

 

_"When the monster was going to kill Dean...I was glowing gold for a little bit but then the woman shoot him...I feel weird... like something was suppose to happen but it didn't..." said Harry._

 

_Marilyn laughs._

 

_"It's one of our defense mechanisms...you were about to have your **Hope Mode** but then it's not needed when there was no danger anymore" he said. _

 

_"What's **Hope Mode**?" said Harry in curiosity. _

 

_"I would tell you more about it but I am in hurry right now...you can ask the other teachers next time you dream" said Marilyn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited:  
> ... I want to do a chapter Harry gets a gig in order to lure a monster the Winchesters hadn't faced before but the boy has stage fright... and Bobby will be there...I'm also thinking about putting Ruby there too
> 
> If they don't get answered within the Thanksgiving week...I'll put an omake and info on the Despair Monsters
> 
> (yes I am working on Yellow Fever but there are some hallucination I want to put in Dean's mind that connects to the chapter on Harry's stage fright)


	13. Omake #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry watching stuff on TV or his tapes with Sam and Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that I didn't put Harry's stag fright chapter
> 
> I don't own the poetry

Harry and Dean are watching the tv as Harry is playing his wooden guitar. Sam walks inside the motel room carrying a shopping bag

 

“Dean I got your pie--- you’re watching Mister Rogers’ Neighborhood?” said Sam about to laugh.

 

“Well Harry’s turn to use the motel’s cable tv” said Dean defensively and trying to hide the fact that he likes the show.

 

Mr. Rogers’ Neighborhood was Dean's childhood show and it was therapeutic to him.

 

“Yeah sure” said Sam knowing it’s a half-truth.

 

Mr. Rogers on tv begins to speak again.

 

_ “Nobody else can live the life you live. _

_ And even though no human being is perfect, we always have the chance to bring what’s unique about us to live in a redeeming way.”  _

Harry nods agreeing with Mr. Rogers. Sam begins to think on what he had just said on TV.

“Also Sam according to Harry, Rogers was a nice guy...such a shame he named the mailman McFeely though” said Dean shaking his head in humor.

“What’s so bad about that?” asked Harry innocently.

“Nothing!” said Sam and Dean blushing.

~~~~

Harry and Sam are sitting on the couch watching Harry’s tapes of Luciano Pavarotti. They are watching him singing Caruso.

“You can hear the sadness in his voice...” said Harry in awe of Pavarotti as he wipes a tear away.

“...Yeah” said Sam sadly.

The door was heard opening.

“Ok guys I finished washing Baby and--- You’re watching the fat guy singing again!” said Dean smirking.

 

“His name was Luciano Pavarotti and you’re ruining the mood” said Sam.

 

Harry was absorbed by Pavarotti’s performance that he didn’t hear the brothers’ bickering.

 

Dean shakes his head when he look at Harry. He doesn’t like opera but he secretly admits that the way Harry mesmerized by the performance is adorable.

 

“How could someone love both rock music and opera?” whispered Dean to Sam.

 

“Some people like various music genres Dean...it’s a thing” whispered Sam. 

 

“Whatever...I’m going to the bar before I sleep” said Dean walking away.

 

When Pavarotti finishes singing. Harry claps for him excitedly.

 

“I would love to go to a live opera” said Harry.

 

“You know Dean and I went to one on a case once” said Sam.

 

“I thought he hates opera” said Harry in confusion.

 

“He does but he went for the case” said Sam.

 

“Along for an italian girl and the free food” thought Sam.

 

“Ok” said Harry disinterestedly as he searches through his tapes in his box.

 

“Oh I found  _ the Pagliacci tape _ that Pavarotti starred in” said Harry excitedly.

 

Just when Harry mentions Pagliacci, Sam gulps nervously.

 

“Please pick something else” said Sam.

 

Harry sighs.

~~~~~

Dean and Harry are at the kitchen table watching a Muppets’ episode. Sam walks inside the kitchen with his laptop.

 

“You’re watching another children’s show” said Sam about to laugh.

 

“What?! Sometimes the Muppets would have some of my heroes as their guests! I mean one time Alice Cooper was in it and that was an awesome episode!...and this episode have Slash is in it” said Dean.

 

“NO WE TALK ABOUT THIS ANIMAL!” shouted Kermit fearfully.

 

Crazy laughter was heard and a loud crash was heard making Dean and Harry laugh while Sam sighs.

 

“Classic Animal” said Dean shaking his head.

~~~~~

Sam and Harry are now watching people reading historical poems and there’s a part a highschool boy is reluctantly reading Shakespeare’s Sonnet 130.

 

_ “My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;  _

_ Coral is far more red than her lips' red;  _

_ If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;  _

_ If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head.  _

_ I have seen roses damasked, red and white,  _

_ But no such roses see I in her cheeks;  _

_ And in some perfumes is there more delight  _

_ Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.  _

_ I love to hear her speak, yet well I know  _

_ That music hath a far more pleasing sound;  _

_ I grant I never saw a goddess go;  _

_ My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground.  _

_   And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare  _

_   As any she belied with false compare.” _

 

Harry laughs and Sam chuckles.

 

“The hell that kid is talking about?” said Dean who just come back from driving around the block.

 

“He’s reading one of Shakespeare’s sonnets, one where he is talking about how ugly the lady is” said Harry.

 

“One of his what?” said Dean in confusion.

 

“Sonnet is a type of poem” said Sam.

 

“Poems huh? No surprise that you’ll be into that Sammy” said Dean smirking at Sam.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” said Sam crossing his arms.

 

“You know what I mean” said Dean laughing.

“You’re one to talk trash about poems... I saw you laughing at some Dr. Seuss’s cartoon shorts with Harry last week and yesterday didn’t you took him to that Dr. Seuss reading at the bookstore!?” said Sam crossing his arms.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with watching cartoons with a kid! And you were busy buying books and someone has to keep an eye on the kid!” said Dean being defensive.

 

“Shhh! Keep your voices down... the lady about to read Edgar Allan Poe’s Annabel Lee” said Harry softly yet angrily.

 

“Ok sorry and who the hell Edgar Allan Poe?” whispered Dean.

 

“Didn’t you went to his fanclub meeting with Harry for a couple of weeks?” said Sam.

 

“I wasn’t listening to the words...I just like the sounds of those goth girls’ voices” said Dean happily.

 

“Of course you would do that” said Sam shakes his head.

 

“Please quiet down” said Harry in annoyance.

~~~~

Harry, Sam and Dean are sitting together watching a documentary on warriors.

 

“I’m not really sure if Harry should watch this” said Sam.

 

“C’mon Sammy I know you like this history stuff and they’re gonna talk about vikings and samurais and show reenactments of their battles!” said Dean excitedly.

 

“I met a samurai that dances with swords, an old viking man that sings war songs and a viking woman who also dances with swords...they are amazing teachers” said Harry in awe.

 

“That sounds cool” said Dean looking at Harry in interest.

 

On the screen a sad looking samurai is sitting down holding a sword and another samurai holding a long sword preparing to chop the head off. The sad samurai is reading a poem.

 

“A seppuku is a ritual where the samurai---” Dean immediately changes the channel before the narrator says anymore.

 

“You know what let’s see what’s on Boomerang or Cartoon Network” said Dean awkwardly as Harry look at Dean in confusion.

 

Sam smirks with a “I told you so” face which Dean is annoyed at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next is Despair Monsters/Despair Beasts Info
> 
> the Slash Muppets part, poetry documentary and the history documentary I made it up


	14. Despair Monster/Despair Beast Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> information on those tragic creatures (before you unbookmark me place a comment explaining why and how should I fix it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah the puella magi madoka magica got to me

There are beings somewhere between spirits and monsters that can come in different appearances and sizes. It’s rare for a few to be nearly the same. But what they can be easily identified by the coloration of their tears, sweat, blood and saliva which is a dark blue color know as **Orpheus’s Tears which is toxic to living things and spirits** . **_The toxic substance should handle carefully_ ** by any human, monster or spirit, or they will suffer from the effects of the beast’s Despair which could lead to severe depression or worst; **_ironically the substance can heal_ ** all forms of physical injury even old ones. Orpheuses would tried to find those Despair Beasts so that they could used the Tears in their weapons or so that the Despair Beast would absorb the Despair from within the Orpheuses' souls.

 _Due to the_ ** _Tears_ ** _, angels, demons, and reapers won’t dare to approach those creatures unless they absolutely have to, they hated the substance despite that the effects are mostly temporary to them._ Not only that every Despair Beast is different but they act differently as well and each work in different ways. Some can fly and some can swim. Some are fast and others are slow. Some are violently hostile, some are easily scared and others are very disinterested. Some are more clever then the others. Some are beautiful and others are ugly. Some are animal-like, some look like objects and others are somewhat human-like. Some can be heard screaming and others can be heard crying. Some are sorrowful and others are furious. What they all have in common is that they are all performers and that they in pain both physical and emotional.

 

Origin:

Human Performers with Orpheus’s Curse who had either use too much Despair or had use Despair Mode too often will eventually transformed into these creatures. When an Orpheus lose what little hope he or she have, they become Despair Beasts. When an Orpheus without Hope commits suicide or is killed by someone else or even slightly harmed... it speeds up the transformation if the soul of the cursed wasn’t caught first.

 

Powers and abilities: Just like the Orpheuses, there are some powers these creatures have that are unknown.

Poem-Sorcery

Dance-Sorcery

Song-Sorcery

Absorbing Despair

Weapon Mastery

Summoning

Illusions

Mind reader

Empathy

Power Disabling

Reality Warping

Sounds Manipulation

Dream Walking

Memory Manipulation

Emotional Control

Mind Control

Healing

Invisibility

Elemental Manipulation

Weather Manipulation

Super Strength

Super Speed

Enhanced Senses

 

Weaknesses:

 

It is difficult to kill a Despair Beast but they have various weaknesses. If someone managed to kill a Despair Beast...There is a chance that the person will be filled with all the pain that beast had felt from when it was once human to the monster it became for example a reaper will be at risk of becoming a dementor when too much Despair goes in him or her. _When a Despair Beast is defeated or killed, the beast will show it’s final moments or final days as a human before it transformed._

 

  * Hope: The Hope energy within an Orpheus is a shield against the beast but if there’s even a little Despair within the Orpheus, there is a chance the Despair could expand especially if the cursed person gets in contact with the **Tears**.



          -Hope Mode: The Orpheus's Hope Mode counteracts the beast depending how much Hope within the Orpheus

 

  * An Orpheus: a musician, a dancer or a poet can potentially defeat the beast in a battle or perform with them to calm them.



 

  * Another Despair Beast: Some of them hate each other. Though at times they can be allies, especially if they were friends or lovers when they were human.



 

  * Music Battle, Dance Battle, and Poetry Battle: There is a 50/50 chance (if the beast’s opponent have Orpheus’s curse or a monster/spirit skilled at music, dance, or poetry) to defeat the beast in one of those type of battle to weaken the beast or the beast’s opponent will drown in the **Tears**.



 

  * Capturing: When the Despair Beast is at full strength or full alert, it is much more difficult to capture it. It’s better to catch it when it’s weaken from the battle or during performing with them. To catch once weaken or distracted beast, an Orpheus must either used any object to absorb the creature which is easier. The harder way is to send it to either Heaven or Hell where it will be put into a cell (but the demons and the angels would not like that!).



 

  * Taming: Each Despair Beast is different. Some are aggressive, some are frighten, some are lonely and some are disinterested. They are all grieving in different ways. They can be lure and calm with performances but it is highly recommended that only those with Orpheus’s Curse should do that. To tame a Despair Beast much quicker, the **Tears** from the beast must be swallowed to create the bond with it faster but it is not recommended. 



         - The aggressive ones have to be beaten in a battle first or perform to calm them them and then you can either talk to it or comfort it... if it doesn’t work there is a chance that the creature will fight again and it must be captured and try again later.

         -The nervous ones must be approach slowly or lure them with performance. Weapons must not be shown to them and talk to them softly even offer some food if available. If they are cornered in a aggressive way, they will lash out. They should be given comfort but be cautious of the **Tears**.

         -The lonely ones can be approach just like the nervous ones but carefully because they are highly likely to capture the person or people who are close to them and they stubbornly will not let go. They should be given even more comfort but beware of the **Tears** and the slight chance of having to battle them.

         -The disinterested ones must be approach politely and talk to like normal people once was. However there is a chance that they will ignore unless there is a performance. They should not be attacked unless they attack first. They are likely the most powerful of those beasts.

 

Tamed Despair Beasts: A tamed Despair Beast can be used to protect their tamer or attack the enemies of their tamer. Orpheuses can use the tamed beast to absorbed the Despair within himself or herself. The Orpheuses could collect the **Tears** from the tamed ones. When the Orpheus dies or becomes a Despair Beast, then the tamed Beast will either leave. Sometimes they would take the recently turned Despair Beasts with them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to do Harry's first gig


	15. Stage Fright Previews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trailer of an upcoming chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will be DELETED when I put the real chapter

“W-wait!...you said how many people?” said Harry nervously clinging to Hedwig's cage.

* * *

 A man walks on top of the building a staring at an hourglass shaped silhouette of a woman with her dress flowing up. He does not know why but he feels really drawn to her and he often sees her but was not able to see her face. He had always felt sad when she disappears but this time he is close to her.

 

She stands on the ledge of the building, and he sees that she is wearing a white dress and have curly blonde hair.

* * *

 Bobby's eyes widen as he holds his gun when he sees the trail of dark blue liquid and he knees down to get a closer look. "The hell is this?" he said angrily.

* * *

 _A deep voice roars_ " _NO ONE CAN HELP ME!!! NOBODY CAN HELP US!!! IT’S TOO LATE FOR US!!!”_

 

_Harry shakes his head. “You’re wrong...there’s has to be a way to save you...‘_

 

_The boy’s eyes widen when he sees the blue liquid coming towards him._

* * *

 Dean and Bobby are each holding a gun approaching a sobbing blonde woman in a white dress covering her face and dark blue liquid coming from her hidden face.

* * *

a soft female voice spoked **“It's far better to be unhappy alone than unhappy with someone — so far.”**

* * *

"The Tears has often driven humans and monsters alike to murder or suicide" said Castiel

* * *

_“It's a lonely man_

_Who wanders all around”_

* * *

 "Don’t touch the stuff and get the hell away from there unless you want to drown yourself in it!” said Ruby fearfully

* * *

  _“It's a lonely man_

_Who roams from town to town”_

* * *

 "One of the most tragic and dangerous creatures that not even demons or we angels would dare to encounter..." said Castiel.

* * *

  _"Here I am_

_Come meet a lonely, lonely man_

_Here I am_

_Come meet a lonely, lonely man”_

* * *

 It was raining outside and Harry is looking out the window sadly as he plays the violin when Bobby walk inside.

* * *

Bobby crosses his arms as he look at the Winchester brothers. "You're saying that kid's cursed along with thousands of others around the world?"

* * *

 

_Harry and another boy with a ukulele in his arms are on a balcony of a giant sand castle at the beach. Each boy is wearing a lei. Harry is dancing while the boy is playing his ukulele._

_~~~~_

_In a oriental garden with cherry blossom trees, little girl with a kitsune mask is fan dancing in front of Harry in a oriental temple as he excitedly plays the drums. She jumps and spins around in the air with flower petals coming out from her fans._

_~~~~_

_A teen boy with headphones and a thick jacket is moving the disks as he press the buttons while Harry is riding a giant elk moving his head and a pair of glow-sticks in his hands to the beat of the music on a frozen lake._

* * *

 "...Did you tell him anything?" said Bobby angrily.

There was an awkward silence as Sam and Dean look at each other and Bobby shakes his head at the brothers.

"Idjits" he muttered.

* * *

"There are **important secrets** that he and others won't tell us...something that could help my garrison and I" said Castiel to Dean.

* * *

Marilyn Manson knees down to a nervous Harry's height with a serious look as he put his finger in front of his dark red lips shushing him and he looks around when he goes into the shadows.

* * *

 “Leave the kid alone...If you do anything to him, I'm not gonna forgive you!” said Dean angrily.

* * *

 “ **They’re onto me**...what do I do?” whispered Harry nervously.

* * *

“ **We all believe in you and we all trust you**...you just have to believe and trust in yourself little man” said Bob Marley's spirit in a assuring tone.

* * *

Hedwig is on a brick wall and a pair of hands one with a sparkling white glove ties a letter to the owl's feet.

* * *

 Harry is in a backstage while shaking nervously as he swallow his spit.

 

“Ok here I go... here I go” said Harry.

 

“Easy kid...we know you're nervous about those monsters” said Dean comforting the kid.

 

“It's not that….there's a lot of people out there...I really don't know if I can do this” said Harry nervously.

* * *

  _A man with pompadour hair looks at the mirror and shakes his head fearfully when he sees dark blue liquid coming out of his eyes...and he begins gagging on the liquid._

* * *

the soft female voice spoke again **“Keep smiling, because life is a beautiful thing and there's so much to smile about.”**

* * *

 Harry is on the stage holding a microphone shyly staring at the audience and he awkwardly taps the mic to test it sounds. He adjusts the electric guitar's strings and clears his throat. "Come on kid...you can do this" whispered Sam preparing his rifle from up a tree. The boy takes a deep breath and raise his hand holding a plectrum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN THE LYRICS OR SOME OF THE QUOTES BY THE FEMALE
> 
> What do you think?
> 
> Announcer voice: Will the brothers confess to Harry about his curse? Will Harry find out about the Apocalypse? Will Sam and Dean realize the secrets Harry must protect? Will Harry not screw up in front of his 1st audience? FIND OUT!!! Within probably one or two weeks?
> 
> (^^;) I'm back at college you see and internet won't back accessible until next week probably...

**Author's Note:**

> So Harry is a powerful musical sorcerer with a heavy price of his musical talent


End file.
